Boy, interrupted
by hamlet-972
Summary: Tattoo, chains, a guitar, piercings. So Harry Potter has changed a bit in the summer. How much will he change when he has to live in a town full of muggles with the one he hates the most? Oh yes, Draco Malfoy. HPDM SLASH
1. Probation

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling, and I can assure you that** I am not her**. The song _My my, hey hey_ is originally by Neil Young but the version I'm using is by Negative, and I can also assure you that **I am neither Neil Young or anyone from the band Negative**. Thank you.

**warnings:** violence. This story will be (in the future) **slash**. So if you have a problem with that, are homophobic or just don't like slash I suggest that you go away. Thank you.

A/N: Okay, here's the thing: This story was removed about a week ago and now it's back. It's not rewritten (yet), mainly because I'm only guessing why they removed it. Maybe it has something to do with me not accepting the guidelines. Maybe it has something to do with the content of the story. I don't know. So if this is removed again, I'll know to rewrite it after that. Now, if you liked the story, keep your fingers crossed. Thank you.

Though, you have probably already read and reviewed, I'm asking you to do it again.

* * *

It was the time of full moon. Stars were shining on the cloudless sky. There was a slight wind and no one walking on the school grounds. Everyone was asleep. Except one. One was lying on his bed awake. He listened the calm sounds of breathing and snoring. He couldn't get any sleep. Not because of nightmares. No, he saw nightmares even when he was awake. Not because of the full moon. Oh, he knew that one of his… Friends was out there as a wolf right now. He was awake because he didn't want to go to sleep. He was afraid to go to sleep. When he was sleeping, he was unarmed.

Sirius had died three months earlier. No, scratch that. Sirius had gone through the veil three months earlier. He wasn't dead. He just wasn't there. He was somewhere else. Somewhere which hopefully was something better than this.

--$--$--

**My my, hey hey  
****Rock and roll is here to stay  
****It's better to burn out  
****Than to fade away  
****My my, hey hey**

"Harry?"

No answer.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

Silence.

"Oh dear Merlin, Harry! What's wrong?"

Still nothing. Hermione glanced Ron frustrated, like asking 'what's wrong with him?'. Ron shrugged. He didn't know. Harry hadn't said a word that morning. Nor had he eaten anything. He was just sitting there, poking his food.

"Hey, Potter! It was full moon last night! I hope your little wolf's okay. It'd be too bad if-" And the next thing Draco Malfoy knew was that he was lying on the floor, Harry Potter on top of him and punching him everywhere, mainly on his face.

"Mr. Potter! You stop this madness right now!" Professor McGonagall screamed. For everyone's surprise, Harry stopped beating Draco and calmly stood up. "Mr. Potter, what on earth you think you were doing?" She got no answer. Just a glare. A very arrogant glare. "Mr. Potter, if you'd kindly follow me…" McGonagall led Harry out of the Great Hall to Dumbledore's office. The old man behind the desk raised his head as they stepped in. At first, Harry seemed to be in some kind of trance, like he didn't know what was going on. But when you looked in his eyes, you knew that he was very aware of the things around him.

Harry patiently waited when McGonagall explained Dumbledore what had happened and then sat down after she left. Dumbledore looked at him closely. "You attacked Mr. Malfoy, then?"

"He provoked me." Harry told coldly.

"With what may I ask? Mr. Potter… You are a smart boy. You have survived so many things. You've seen it all. But you've always had it under control. You've never attacked anyone, no matter how much they provoked you. And now you're telling me that you beat Mr. Malfoy in the hospital wing because he talked to you?" Head master was surprisingly calm. He didn't even sound angry.

Harry got so mad for some reason. _But you've always had it under control._ "You're wrong, sir."

"Excuse me?"

"You said that I've always had it under control. It's not true."

"I don't quite understand."

"_You_ have had me under control all these years. You. No one else. You've been having me on your leash." The teenager's voice was full of loathing. "How does it feel, sir?" He asked.

"How does what feel, Mr. Potter?"

"Me losing it. Me not acting like the golden boy I've always been. How does it feel?"

Dumbledore sat straighter. "Harry, you know very well that you've always been able to live your own life. I have not had you 'on my leash' as you expressed it. I've given you some advice, yes. But I have never controlled you."

Harry laughed a short, cold laugh. "What happened to Mr. Potter?" He asked, not really expecting an answer. "You've done nothing but controlling me. You've been hiding things from me! You've been leaving me in trouble! Because of you Sirius died! You said it yourself!" He realized that he was suddenly standing. Coolly, he sat down. "Sir."

**Out of the blue and into the black  
****They give you this, but you pay for that  
****And once you're gone you can never come back  
****When you're out of the blue  
****And into the black**

The old man had a sad look in his eyes. "I thought we already discussed about Sirius's death. I am very sorry about the harm I caused with keeping information from you. But that does not excuse you to attack Mr. Malfoy."

"I already said he provoked me! The guy's a fucking arrogant asshole who doesn't give a shit about anyone else! He deserves to get his ass kicked!"

"Mr. Potter! As much as you apparently dislike Mr. Malfoy, you are not allowed to speak like that. Are you aware that I should expel you because of your actions today?"

"Then why don't you?" Harry spat. "Sir."

"Do you want me to do that?"

"I would love it."

"Would you? You would have to go back to your aunt and uncle. You would have to leave your friends behind. You would never be a legal wizard. Would you love that?"

"I could always run away, I have no friends and that wizard thing… It doesn't matter to me." Harry told. It really didn't matter. To him the magical world was full of Draco Malfoys and Voldemorts. No thanks.

"Where would you go?"

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes. "That is none of your business, sir. Are you gonna expel me or not?"

"No. I'm giving you a one more chance. You're on probation 'till Christmas. If Gryffindor loses five points because of you, you're out. If you get even one detention, you're out. This school cannot allow you to do whatever you like, Mr. Potter. You cannot beat people up and just get away with it. Do you understand me, Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and a week of detention. Starting on Monday. Understood?"

"But, sir… You said that if I lose five points from Gryffindor or get detention, I'm out of here."

Dumbledore stood up. "Harry… I wouldn't be sarcastic if I was in your situation. Do you even realize what you've done?"

"Yeah, I realize." Harry nodded. "I kicked Draco Malfoy's ass and I loved it."

"I see. You are free to go now. But I wish to talk both you and Mr. Malfoy after he gets out of the hospital wing."

"Yes, sir." Harry stood up and walked to the door.

"Mr. Potter? I do have to inform your aunt and uncle about what happened."

"Please do."

**The king is gone but he's not forgotten  
****This is the story of a Johnny Rotten  
****It's better to burn out than it is to rust  
****The king is gone but he's not forgotten**

--$--$--

"Harry! Harry, what happened!" Ron and Hermione ran to the boy. "What did he say? Did he expel you?"

"Not yet. But soon he will." Harry didn't even stop, he just walked quickly towards Gryffindor Tower. "Just wait. When Snape hears the terms of my probation, I'm gone."

"Probation?" Hermione stopped running. "What probation?"

Harry and Ron stopped too. "The one I'm on. If I lose five points from Gryffindor or get detention, I'm out."

"You seem awfully calm about it."

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is! Can't you see? If you get expelled and You-know-who finds out about it, you're dead! The whole wizard world will be full of Death Eaters. They will kill all the muggles and not purebloods." Hermione took a deep breath. "You can't, you just simply can't get expelled."

"Calm down, I won't get expelled, okay?"

"I dunno, Harry. You said it yourself, when Snape hears about this…" Ron said, rather nervously.

"Then I just have to be a good boy, don't I?" Harry winked and headed for Gryffindor Tower.

"Who is he and what has he done to Harry?" Ron asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

**Hey hey, my my  
Rock and roll can never die  
There's more to the picture  
****Than meets the eye  
Hey hey, my my**

* * *

A/N: Oh goodie, you read it. Now press the little 'Go'-button down there and make me happy. Thanks, luv! I'll get the next chapter for you in couple of days.


	2. Closed gate

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling, and I can assure you that **I am not her**. The song _Tomorrow is a closed gate (Dead for so long)_ belongs to For my pain..., and **I am not anyone of them**. Thank you.

**warnings:** I will use the words _drugs _and _cocaine_ in this chapter.

A/N: Good evening. The sun is setting and the wind is blowing. And the chapter number 2 is here for you again. Read and Review.

**

* * *

**

**A broken voice from the broken dreams  
****My heart is drowning in loveblood  
****I can't forget your leaving shape  
****Everyday is like a long walk in the cold rain  
****I'm bleeding and loosing my grip  
****Tomorrow is a closed gate**

"Harry?" A faint voice asked in the sixth-year boys' dorm. When no answer was received, a door was closed and steps were heard in the stairs.

Harry Potter lay down on his bed, curtains closed. He didn't want to see anyone. He maybe seemed like he was calm, but really he was furious. How could Dumbledore treat him like this? Malfoy got what he deserved and Harry gets in trouble? Okay, maybe he could've picked a better time and place. But that's not the point.

Harry smirked. So he's on probation now. What's the big deal? That only meant that he would get out of this rotten castle little sooner.

He had changed a little during the summer. Three months ago he would've never attacked Malfoy like that, or be so calm about the fact that he was going to get expelled. But he had something better now. Something a lot better than magic. He had his beautiful white powder. His precious cocaine.

Yes, Harry had started doing drugs after Sirius's disappearing. They helped him handle it all. They helped him become numb. It was a lot easier to deal with your godfather's death when you were high on drugs.

He also had started to play guitar. He was actually pretty good at it. He had thought about starting a band someday. He already had some songs done.

Harry didn't quite look the same anymore. He had had his ears pierced, two times the left one and the right one three times, and his right eyebrow, tongue and right nipple were pierced too. He also had a tattoo now. It was a small chain going around his left wrist.

His wardrobe was totally different now. No more Dudley's old, ugly clothes. He wore a lot of black, blue and green. But he's favorite accessory was his blood-red tie. He absolutely adored it. He wore gauntlets. He had one as a belt, one for his right wrist and one for his neck. And he no longer had his glasses, he used contacts now.

What did the people say then? Well, Ron and Hermione had hardly recognized him when he arrived to Grimmauld Place 12 two weeks before the school started. Mrs. Weasley had almost passed out. Fred and George thought it was "totally awesome". Remus had just raised an eyebrow without commenting. Mad-Eye Moody had said something like "what the hell were you thinking?". Malfoy had reacted a lot like Ron and Hermione. Couldn't believe his eyes.

Harry didn't really care what they thought. As long as they didn't demand him to change back the way he was or found his cocaine-stash, he was happy. Or as happy as he could be in that situation.

Harry sat up, pushed the curtains away and took his guitar. He played a few simple chords, music always helped him to relax.

**I have been dead for so long  
****And no one's gonna shed a tear  
****I have been dead for so long  
****And no one seems to care**

The door was opened and Ron came in. "Harry? McGonagall's here to see you."

"What does she want?" Harry asked, not looking up, and started to play the melody of _Twinkle, twinkle little star_.

"Dunno. When I asked she just told me to mind my own business and get you down there or she'd turn me into a mouse."

A picture of Ron as a mouse made Harry smile for a second. Then he put the guitar away and went down to the common room. McGonagall stood there waiting for him. "Head master wishes too see you now, Mr. Potter."

"Is Malfoy off the hospital wing already?"

"Yes, he is. Follow me, Mr. Potter."

And once again Harry followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office. Malfoy was already there. Harry smirked as he saw the blonde's black eye.

"Mr. Potter. We've been waiting for you. Please, sit down."

Harry sat and waited.

"I have come up with a solution to our problems." Dumbledore started. "Or should I say your problems. This hostility between you two must stop. And I know just the way to stop it." All he got was a cool raising of eyebrow from the blonde teen. "You two will live in a muggle town until Christmas. Together. Just the two of you."

"What!" Both boys screamed and jumped up.

"Are you insane!"

"You want us both dead!"

"You might as well feed us to a manticore!"

"I'm not doing it!" The boys announced in unison and sat down.

**Sometimes I really hate people close to me  
****They want to see my reaction  
****That I don't want to give  
****Sometimes I really want to be just dead  
****Without any kind of torturing stress**

Dumbledore couldn't help the small smile on his lips. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid you don't have a choice." He turned to Harry. "You, Mr. Potter, are on probation and that means that if you don't follow the terms, you will get expelled."

"You already told me my terms and living four months with _him _isn't one of them!"

"That is true. But it is also true that if you don't agree to this, Gryffindor will lose fifty points because of it. And _that_ is one of the terms." Harry swallowed his anger as Dumbledore turned to Malfoy. "And you, Mr. Malfoy, need to learn how to control your mouth. And you also need to learn to act civilized to the non-slytherin population of our school. Four months with muggles and without any magic should do the trick, don't you think?" Malfoy blinked. "Yes, I happen to know what you've been doing these past few years."

"This is black-mailing! I will not agree to this. My father will hear about this."

"In that case the ministry of magic will hear about the lost camera of Colin Creevey, Kashmir Brown's magical cd-player which decided to take a nice evening walk and never return and Nelle Davis's disappeared wand."

"You have no proofs." Malfoy told firmly.

"All I need to do is to check your dormitory." Dumbledore replied and stood up. "So, you will leave tomorrow morning. Back your belongings, say goodbye to your friends and be in the Entrance Hall at 9 o'clock." Then he sent them away. As soon as the teens got into the hallway, they started fighting.

**I have been dead for so long  
****And no one's gonna shed a tear  
****I have been dead for so long  
****And no one seems to care**

"This is all your fault." Harry muttered.

"My fault! You attacked me!"

"If you had kept your big mouth shut-"

"If you weren't such an ass-"

"If you had grown up during the summer-"

Nearly-Headless Nick came trough a wall, went trough the boys and disappeared into another wall. Teens started walking in silence.

"So you stole Colin's camera, huh?"

Malfoy snorted. "The world is a better place when he doesn't have it."

"And Brown's cd-player?"

"His dad sells those things for living."

"And Davis's wand?"

"She turned my hair green."

"Green?" Harry repeated, rather cheerily. "And I missed that."

Malfoy gave him a glare. "I would watch my mouth if I were you. You really don't afford to fuck with me right now."

"Sorry Malfoy, I don't do ferrets." Then Harry turned towards Gryffindor tower, leaving Malfoy standing in the Entrance Hall, open mouthed.

**I wrote it in the dead air, I wrote it in the shape of despair  
****I see the silence in the stranger's smiles  
****They don't care  
****Memories in the screams of the gate, my past slowly fades  
****Questions are stones on my way  
****I'm still walking anyway**

* * *

A/N: Oh goodie. Still not a mind reader.

**reviews:**

**Ashes of Stars: Where do they say that? That song fics are not allowed anymore? I'm being a rebel (yeah right) and keeping the lyrics as long as you tell me where they that? I haven't seen it anywhere. **

**THANK YOU: **

**angelkitty77, potterluvva, Lee-8-9-5-9 and Dreamer22**


	3. Rules

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her. The song _Welcome to my life_ belongs to Simple Plan, and I am **not** anyone from the band.

**warnings:** fighting. flash back

**song:** Welcome to my life by Simple Plan

A/N: There you go:

* * *

**Do you ever feel like breaking down  
Do you ever feel out of place  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you**

"Dumbledore has gone mad!" Ron exclaimed after Harry had told them what had happened. "Does he want you dead? He might as well put Snape in the house too!"

"Ron, calm down." Hermione told. "It's only until Christmas."

"Whose side are you on!"

"Harry's of course, you idiot! At least he didn't get expelled."

Harry let the newly found couple bickering by themselves. He packed his books, clothes and guitar. He was just about to go for his stash, but then remembered Ron and Hermione.

Rule number one; don't get caught.

"Um, guys? You mind going and telling Ginny about this?"

"Why can't you-" Ron started but his dear girlfriend punched him on the ribs.

"Of course we don't mind. Just finish your packing, we'll tell her. C'mon Ron."

"But-"

"_Ron_."

"Coming, dear."

_Finally_, Harry thought as Ron ran after Hermione. He kneeled down to his night desk and moved it a little so he could remove one of the small stones of the wall and take the drug bag out of the hole. He put the stone back on its place and quickly put the drugs on his bag. Then, in that second when he put the desk back on its place, Ginny walked in and hugged him tight.

"Oh Harry! I just heard. It's so awful."

"Um… Yeah." Harry had discovered that his new looks had woken Ginny's sleeping crush up. And that didn't make him too happy. 'Cause he had also discovered that he had no interest in girls what so ever. Actually, he had even had a little romance during the summer. With a boy.

**Do ever want to run away  
Do you lock yourself in your room  
****With the radio turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming**

"Dumbledore has lost his mind." Ginny informed as she let go of Harry. "Isn't there anything anyone could do? Have you talked to McGonagall? Does she even know? Gosh, she'll be furious! And I can ask my dad to talk to the ministry. You must be so down."

Harry turned his back to Ginny and rolled his eyes as he closed the zipper of his back bag. Ginny talked way too much. "Um… Not really. I mean, it could be worse."

"Eh… How?" Harry gave the girl a meaningful look. "Oh! Right. You could've been expelled."

"Yeah."

"So, um… When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wow… That's really soon." Ginny sat down on Harry's bed as he walked across the room checking that he wasn't missing anything. "Um… Harry?"

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
****You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

"I'm really gonna miss you."

Rule number two; don't blush.

Harry turned bright red and quickly turned his back on her.

"Are you gonna miss me?"

This was one of these moments when Harry wished he hadn't returned to Hogwarts for the sixth year. He _really_ didn't want to answer that question. "Eh… Of course. You're my friend."

"Just a friend?" Ginny sounded little disappointed. Harry felt like it was now safe to turn around again.

"Yes. Just a friend."

"Of course. Um… Could I ask you something? It's kind of… Rather personal."

Rule number three; don't reveal anything.

"Shoot." _Me, _he added in his mind. _Now, please._

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Harry wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. "Do I have a what?" He certainly didn't have a girlfriend. All he had was an ex-boyfriend, who also happened to be a muggle, with a snake and a parrot. And the only reason for fact that he was an ex, was Hogwarts. Apparently he wasn't into long-distance relationships. "A girlfriend? God no!" That reaction may had been little too strong for Ginny.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_Are you stupid or something?_ "That means that I don't have a girlfriend. Why'd you even ask? I think you'd know if I had one."

"Okay. You have a boyfriend then?"

**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
****No, you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

"What?" He couldn't believe his ears. Did she just ask that? "You think I'm gay or something?"

Ginny looked really insecure right now. She had stood up. "Well, no. But I just-"

"You just what? Wanna find a reason why I don't want you?"

"No! I-"

"Ginny, just because an available guy doesn't want you, doesn't mean he's gay. You're not that gorgeous, you know." Okay, that was mean. And completely unnecessary. Tears shone in her eyes.

"Since when you've been such an ass?" She shouted. "You used to be so nice and kind but now you're nothing but an asshole!"

Harry laughed a cold, short laugh. "A minute ago you were all over me and now I'm an asshole? Oh well, people intend to turn to assholes when they don't give you what you want."

Ginny slapped him on the cheek. The dorm was silent as a grave. She looked so small and scared as she waited for Harry to do anything. After a long pause of silence he put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. "You touch me again and you're dead. Now, get the fuck out of here." You didn't have to tell her twice. She was gone faster than you blink your eye.

He sat on the floor, leaning on his bed. Gosh, life sucked. Like he didn't have enough problems already. He also had to ruin his relationship with one of his few friends. Friends. Did he even have friends? Not really. So did it really matter? _No. _

He noticed a peace of paper under his bed. He took it and saw it was a photo. A muggle photo.

Rule number four; don't remember.

The other boy in the photo had a beautiful blonde hair down to his shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. On his neck was a necklace made of wooden pearls. He was leaning on a kitchen sink and Harry's back was in the picture too.The blonde had a white t-shirt which said _Francis comes_. On the back, though you couldn't see it from the photo, it said _Francis goes_. Harry had loved that shirt. He had worn that on one day in Grimmauld Place 12. Mad-Eye Moody had called him Francis for the day.

The photo was from Francis's eighteenth birthday. His sister had taken it when they were alone in the kitchen. They hadn't even noticed. It was one of the worst days he spent with Francis.

**Do you wanna be somebody else  
Are you sick of feeling so left out  
****Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over**

_flashback_

"You ready?"

Harry gave Francis a look which clearly said 'are you insane?'.

"I'll take that as a no then." Harry sank deeper in the seat. They were sitting on Francis's car in front of his house. It was his eighteenth birthday and the day when Harry would finally meet his family. "C'mon, you're gonna be just fine. They'll love you."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Harry muttered, staring at his hands.

"I would. Look, my family's happy if I'm happy. That's enough for them."

"Are you happy then?"

"Yeah, I am. Okay, you're not perfect. No one is. Honey, can we go in now? They'll wonder where we are."

Harry still wasn't convinced that Francis's mother would love her son's fifteen year old drug addict boyfriend. Who also happened to be a wizard. Okay, she didn't know that. Neither did Francis. Not the point. Harry sighed. "Let's go get this over with."

A wide smile spread on the blonde's face. "That's my boy." He said and pressed a quick kiss on Harry's lips. They got out of the car and went in. As soon as the door opened, something really colorful jumped on Francis.

**Are you stuck inside a world you hate  
Are you sick of everyone around  
****With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding**

"Franny!" She screamed and hugged her brother tight. "Thank god you're here. Mom's killing me." She whispered in his ear as they parted.

"I was away for an hour, Bi."

Bianca had a short blue hair and brown eyes as her brother. She was wearing a black ballerina-skirt, an orange top, which said _MOVE!_, and a blue long-sleeved shirt under it. She also had lime-green tights and a lot of necklaces and pearls around her wrists. Her red-painted lips started moving really fast. "Dad's here. Drunk, of course. Jack's gonna kick him out the minute you have greeted him. I really don't get it why he had to stay until you came. It's not like you want to see him, right? Anyway, Aunt Joy and Uncle Martin are here too. And Ann and Kyle, of course. Oh, Tony's not coming. And the Wilson's are just about to leave. So, who's this?"

Harry startled as Bianca's gaze moved on him. "Um…" Francis put his arm on his shoulder.

"This is Harry."

She checked him from head to tow and then winked to Francis. "A minute, please?"

Francis excused himself and followed his sister in the kitchen. "What?"

"Who is that pierced and tattooed creep in the hallway?"

"He's not a creep. He's my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend? Okay, I see. How old is he?"

"What does it matter?"

"How old?"

"Fifteen. Sixteen in August."

"He's younger than me!"

"Well… A little, yeah."

"A little! Your so called boyfriend is a year younger than your little sister. How sick is that?"

Rule number five; don't date older boys.

**No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
****You don't know what it's like  
To be like me**

"Why you always have to be so obsessed by my boyfriends' ages?"

"He's freaking fifteen and you're eighteen. Isn't that against the law or something?"

"Okay, he's young. But he's the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. Do not ruin this for me."

"Have you slept with him?"

"What?"

"Have you slept with him? It's a simple question, yes or no."

"I'm not gonna answer that."

"Why not?"

"My sex-life is none of your business, that's why. God, Bi! Isn't it enough that I like him? Can't you even give him a chance?"

"If you answer my question."

A deep sigh. "Yes. I have slept with him. Happy now?"

"Is he any good?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Oh, yes I do."

Another deep sigh. "Well… For a first timer, he's amazing."

"Really?"

"Don't even think about it."

"Why not? Poor boy's just finding himself, he doesn't know if he's straight or gay or bi-"

"I'm going back now." Francis went back to Harry and gave him a long and a very passionate kiss, maybe just to show Bianca that Harry was _his_ boyfriend.

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked. Of course he had heard everything. And in one point he was ready to run out of the house and never come back.

"Family stuff."

_Liar._ Harry thought as they entered the backyard. "Francis!" An older woman with the same brown eyes and the same blonde hair came smiling widely to Francis. This, Harry assumed, was his mother. "You're back. Great. You're father's here, go say hello so we can get rid of him. Thanks dear. Oh, and who's this?"

"This is Harry, mom. I told you about him, remember?"

"Oh yes! You did. It's nice to meet you Harry. I'm always happy to meet Francis's friends. He isn't home much and I don't really know what he does with his free time, so it's so nice to meet someone who has a big part in his life. Now, you must tell me about his girlfriend. I know he has someone, but he refuses to tell anything about her."

Harry stared in shock. "Eh…" He started and gave Francis the what-the-fuck-?-look. "I'm sorry, I don't know her either. Francis, may I have a word?"

**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life**

And once again Francis walked in the kitchen. Harry was furious. "They don't know!"

"Well-"

"You _drag_ me here to meet your family and they don't even know you're gay?"

"Well-"

"Shut up, don't talk to me." They stood in silence for a long moment.

"Okay, maybe I should've told you-"

"You should've told _them_." Harry spat and rubbed his fore head. He was having a headache and he was starting to feel weak. He hadn't taken his dose that day. "Fran, why am I here?"

"I dunno. I don't even know why I'm here. We can leave if you want."

Harry shook his head. "No. It's your party and your family. I'll go."

"I really wanted to be with you today."

"Yeah, well… Meet me in the park at eight. And tell your mom that I'm sorry I couldn't stay."

_end flashback_

**No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be ok  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work  
It was always there  
****You don't know what it's like  
What it's like**

Harry put the photo away and leaned his head on his knees. Ron came into the dorm. "Are you gonna yell at me too?" Harry asked, not looking up.

"No. I just wondered if you wanted to go for dinner. Apologize Ginny and stuff. Maybe even eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Harry, what's wrong with you? You haven't eaten all day, you fight with Ginny… You never fight with Ginny! You beat Malfoy up and almost got yourself expelled… What's going on?" Ron sat next to his friend. "You can tell me anything, you know."

Harry lifted his head and looked Ron straight to the eyes. "I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"Can I just be alone for a moment?"

"Harry-"

"Ron, please. I'm really not hungry."

Ron sighed and stood up. "Fine. You wanna go play Quidditch then? It's your last night here after all."

The raven haired teen smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Rule number six; don't forget to live.

**To be hurt, to feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
****And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like**

**Welcome to my life**

* * *

A/N: Not a mind reader, loves. Tired, but not a mind reader.

**reviews:**

**SupportCedric: Yes, you're right, there were. They will be here soon enough, don't worry (let's say, the end of the week?)**

**THANK YOU:**

**wackywally, Remusgrl, Sagified Fire, Krazy-Katy, Goldensong and kozie**


	4. Welcome to Drury Lane

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling, I am **not** her. The song _Crawling_ belongs to Linkin Park, I am **not** anyone of them. Neither does the Muffin Man belong to me.

**warnings: **Well. Take a chance, will you? Nothing shocking, I promise. I think.

A/N: Well, I'm back. Some of you may be glad, some may not. Deal with it. Thank you.

* * *

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
****Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

"Harry?" Hermione asked carefully. The boy in question looked up. "It's 8.30. Shouldn't you go get your trunk?"

"Yeah, um, I should." Harry mumbled and stood up.

"Need help?" Ron asked mouth full of eggs and bacon.

"No, thanks. Meet me in the Entrance Hall, okay?" Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry left. His mind was a total mess. He was really leaving. He was finally leaving this rotten piece of stone. With Malfoy. Yes, that spoiled the pleasure a bit. But only a bit. Harry climbed into the sixth year boys' dorm and checked for the tenth time that he didn't leave anything behind. He even double-checked his cocaine stash. It was empty, of course. Then he took his trunk and Hedwig's cage and started going back down.

In the Entrance Hall were Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville Longbottom waiting for him. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Neville stepped forward. "Um, Harry? I just wanted to say goodbye. Well, goodbye. And good luck."

Harry cracked him a small smile. "Bye, Neville. Keep this place going while I'm gone." He was on a good mood for a change. Neville smiled and stepped back.

Ginny first gave Harry a cold look, but then she threw herself in his arms. "I'm really gonna miss you." She whispered before pulling away. "Bye, Harry."

"See ya, Gin." Harry muttered and then was Hermione's turn to hug him.

"I hate goodbyes. But you're coming back, this is only temporary. Be good, okay? And don't let Malfoy get to you."

Ron carefully stepped forward. "So, um… See ya?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah." Ron smiled back. Hermione rolled her eyes. She asked Ginny if that was it. Ginny nodded and muttered something about Harry and Ron being boys. Harry saw Dean and Seamus standing in one corner, excused himself and went to them.

"Aren't you even gonna say goodbye?" He asked. The boys jumped. For a second Harry thought he saw how Dean's hand was in Seamus's. But then it was gone.

"Of course." Dean managed to mumble.

"Yeah, take care of yourself." Seamus told. "Be a man."

"Exactly. If Malfoy's an ass, turn him into a ferret."

"_If_ Malfoy's an ass?" Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, _when_ Malfoy's and ass." Dean corrected himself. "Anyway, take care. And don't forget us."

"I won't. So, tell me something before I go?"

Seamus blushed and Dean coughed. "Yeah?"

"Are you guys like… Together?"

Seamus blushed even more if possible and Dean coughed more. "Um… What you mean?"

"I mean, are you two dating?" Seamus was now redder than a tomato and blush was starting to creep on Dean's cheeks, too. "So you are."

"Please don't tell anyone. They'd kill us." Dean begged.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that it's too much pressure to take  
****I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

All three boys smiled and said goodbye and Harry returned to his trunk. Malfoy was now there too, and Pansy Parkinson was crying on his shoulder. Harry rolled his eyes and sat on his trunk. Five minutes till 9.

After three minutes Harry and Malfoy were alone in the Entrance Hall. The blonde dragged his trunk next to the raven haired one's. He too had an empty cage with him.

When it was five past 9, Dumbledore finally arrived with professor McGonagall. "Oh good, you're both here." Dumbledore smiled, but neither of the teens returned the smile. "Professor McGonagall will escort you to the place where you will be staying. During your way there, she will explain how you'll live. Now, off you go. The train leaves at 9.30. Goodbye, Mr. Potter. Goodbye, Mr. Malfoy. We will see each other after New Year."

"What?" Malfoy spat. "After New Year? I thought we were gonna come back before Christmas!"

"Minerva will answer to all of your questions before you get there. Have a nice trip."

_Have a nice trip_, Harry repeated in his mind as he started dragging his trunk to the Hogsmeade Station. _Nice trip my ass! _

"Where are we going?" Malfoy asked McGonagall when they stepped in the train. McGonagall just muttered something about telling later. The blonde turned to Harry. "You know anything?"

"Do I look like I'd care?"

"You should. You got us into this mess."

"As long as there's other human beings and I don't have to share a room with you, I'm happy."

"It's a muggle town." Malfoy said as he sat down beside the window. Harry sat opposite of him.

"Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut? I really don't care where are we going or is it a muggle town. You really should get over that mugglephobia of yours." Harry told and started staring out of the window. After ten minutes of silence the train started moving. Harry smiled. Finally, he was leaving that place. That prison.

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
****Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

McGonagall came to the compartment. "Okay, I think it's time to tell you where we are going." Both boys looked up. "The town where you will be living is a small town in the east coast and it is called Vilinburg."

"It is called what?" Malfoy asked amazed.

"Never heard." Harry muttered.

"Good. That is one of the reasons you are put there. It is small and unknown. And the population is all muggle. In Vilinburg, you will be living in a small house near the town border. I assume neither of you knows how to drive a car?"

Harry shook his head and Malfoy looked like a question mark. He didn't even know what a car was.

"So I thought." McGonagall continued. "You will go to school by buss then."

"What school?" Malfoy asked.

"You thought you wouldn't go to school at all? What do you think this is? A holiday? No, Mr. Malfoy. You will go to an ordinary muggle high school and you will go to work every day after school."

"Work! That I will not do." Malfoy announced.

"Oh, yes you will Mr. Malfoy. With what were you thinking on living? I'm afraid muggles don't accept galleons. You will be working in a coffee shop. Both of you. You better be there on time tomorrow. If you don't show up, I will hear about it." Malfoy started sulking. "And now, the whole idea of this is to make you two get along like civil human beings. You don't have to like each other. I don't expect you to be friendly. But I expect you to be civil towards each other and the muggles. We have done this before, about thirty years ago, and it went surprisingly well. The two boys were friends when I came to get after the time was full. They were the worst enemies, just like you now."

Harry rolled his eyes. He and Malfoy friends? If Dumbledore thought they were going to be friends, he was totally out of his mind. Harry gave Malfoy a quick look. By the look on his face, he was thinking the same.

McGonagall explained a few more details and basics, like if they got in trouble they couldn't handle, they'd send Hedwig or Lucifer, Draco's owl, to bring the message. Then the train started slowing down.

"We're here." She announced. The boys looked out of the window. It was pouring rain so you couldn't see anything clearly. They saw silhouettes of buildings and humans and lights. "Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy? Come on, now. You have to get your trunks."

They went to get their trunks and stepped out in the pouring rain. McGonagall led them into the station house. "Wait here." She said. "I'll go check if our ride is here." And so she left the two teens alone. Both of them sat on their trunks.

"I can't believe I'm actually here. Middle of muggles." Malfoy muttered and eyed on Harry as it was all his fault.

"No, Malfoy. You're in the middle of muggles with me." Harry corrected.

"Oh, how did I forget that?" Malfoy asked voice full of sarcasm.

**Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
I'm convinced that's it's too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure**

Harry looked around. The station house was, well, dead. There was an old lady behind the counter, talking in the phone, and on a bench near by sat a young man with a luggage, waiting for a train. The old lady put the phone away. "I'm sorry, William, but the train will be late for an hour."

The young man smiled sadly. "It was supposed to be here at 4 p.m."

"The rain is slowing it down. I'm sorry dear, but there's nothing I can do." After that there was silence. Soon McGonagall returned.

"Come on, boys, our ride is waiting. Come on now, we don't have all night." She told.

Harry sighed and got off his trunk. Malfoy did the same and they started towing the trunks after McGonagall. They went outside and there they saw a car. Next to it was standing a rather chubby man. "'Ello, lads. Gimme those, I'll put them in the trunk." The man took their trunks and owl cages and boys themselves went to sit on the backseat. McGonagall sat in front. "Okay, where to?"

"Drury Lane 13, please." McGonagall told and the car started.

Harry gave a short silent laugh. "Do you know the muffin man?"

"What?" Malfoy asked. Harry turned to face him.

"C'mon, Malfoy, you seriously saying that you don't know the muffin man?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" The blonde was clueless.

"You know, the muffin man. _Oh, do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man. Oh, do you know the muffin man that lives on Drury Lane?_ _Oh, yes, I know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man. Oh, yes, I know the muffin man that lives on Drury Lane._"

"You're insane, Potter."

"You're the one here who's insane, Malfoy. You don't even know the muffin man!"

Malfoy was just about to answer when McGonagall interrupted them. "The first step in this, is to call each other by your real names. No more Malfoy and Potter. From now on, you two are Draco and Harry. Understood?"

The boys something like yes. That was good enough for McGonagall.

"You don't know the muffin man." Harry said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh will you give it about the muffin man?" Draco snapped.

"Well, sorry." Harry muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Here we are." The chubby man said. McGonagall asked him to wait for her to return and they got out of the car.

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real**

Drury Lane 13 was a very old house whit two floors. In the first floor, were entrance hall, kitchen, bathroom and living room. In the second floor were two bedrooms and a bathroom. McGonagall gave them a piece of parchment where were phone numbers of the school and the coffee shop and the addresses of the school, coffee shop, grocery store and the hospital.

"Okay, boys, this is it. I shall leave you now. I'll be back to get you on January 1st. Oh, and boys? I'd take your wands now." And then she was gone their wands with her.

"Welcome to Drury Lane, Draco."

**Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
****Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real**

**There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing what is real  
****This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling, confusing what is real**

* * *

A/N: Not a mind reader, luvs. Anything will do. Just tell me it sucks if that's what you think. Please.

**reviews:**

**Chance Phoenix: My first reaction: _It's gonna take the whole night for me to read this._ After finally reading it: _I'm never gonna write again._  
Okay, firstly, thank you for spending your time in making me a better writer. Because that's what you did. At least I hope so.  
Secondly, I never meant to make Harry emo. When I started writing this, I didn't know what the hell is emo. If you think he is that, fine. But I never wanted an Emo Harry.  
Thirdly, I'm really tired now, so I'm not gonna make this as long as you did. But I appreciate that you did. (btw, I have a tongue piercing too)**

**THANK YOU:**

**Dreamer22, wackywally, kozie, Goldensong, Sagified Fire and XRazorblade KissesX**


	5. Untitled

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belong to J.K. Rowling and I am **not **her. The song _Untitled_ belongs to Simple Plan. And I am **not** anyone of them.

**warnings:** Harry and Draco under the same roof. A word "fuck".

A/N: Here again, sorry for the wait. I've just been lazy. Anyway, here you go (again);

* * *

**I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

"Draco!"

A powerful knock hit on the door of Draco's room. The blonde himself jumped. "I'm not decent." He told.

"I don't think you have anything I don't have, unless you're some kind of a freak."

"What'd you want, Harry?"

"You have my backpack?"

Draco looked around. "That black one with a skull?"

"Yeah. You have it then?"

He kneeled down to the backpack and played with its zipper. "Yes, I have it."

"Well, could I get it back?"

"It's the middle of the night, why you need it now?" The boy asked and stood up with the backpack.

"There's some stuff I need."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Draco, do not fuck- Just give it to me, okay?"

Draco finally opened the door. He was wearing only a pair of black boxers. As he noticed, Harry was wearing only a pair of deep blood red boxers.

"Well?" Harry was very pissed off right now. He needed his cocaine, his cocaine was in the backpack and Draco had the backpack. It was not going well.

"Say please." Draco smirked.

And something in Harry's head snapped. He slammed the blonde against the wall and threw the backpack on the floor. "I'm gonna give you a very good piece of advice, Draco." He snarled. "If you wanna be alive when they come to get us, do not mess with my stuff." If the situation hadn't been what it was, their pose would've been rather sexy. Harry was holding both of Draco's hands above his head against the wall with his hand. His other hand was on Draco's neck and there were no air between their bodies. "Understood?"

Draco licked his lower lip quickly. "What's in that bag?"

Harry stepped back, took the bag from the floor, went into his room and slammed the door closed.

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

Harry lay down on the bed and rubbed his forehead. A dirty mirror was on his desk and a rolled up bill was next to it. Now he was feeling rather good again.

_Fuck, I miss Francis_, he thought. He so wanted to call him, hear his voice. _Phone_. There was a phone in the house. Where was it? Downstairs. Yes, downstairs in the hallway. He stood up and went to look for the phone.

"There you are, baby." He laughed hoarsely and dialed the number. He had memorized it a long time ago. Soon there was a sleepy voice on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Fran?" Harry asked softly. It felt so good to hear that voice again. "It's me, Harry."

"Harry?" Suddenly the voice wasn't so sleepy anymore. "Is it really you, baby?"

"Yeah, it's me. Did I wake you up?"

Francis ignored the question. "Shit, Harry, what's going on? I thought I was never gonna here from you again."

"I-" Harry laughed a short laugh as he was sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall. "I really fucked up."

"What happened?"

"I beat up this guy, an asshole, he totally deserved it, and they almost kicked me out of school. And they kind of did."

"So you're in Surrey now?"

"No, I'm in Vilinburg."

"Where in fuck is that and what the hell are you doing there?"

"It's a long story." Harry said. "Actually, I just called you 'cause… I missed you."

"Are you high?"

"I tell you I miss you and you ask am I high? Gee, thanks. And yes, I am."

"Call me when you're sober, okay baby?" Then he hung up.

"Thanks a lot, blondie." Harry muttered.

**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

"Hey psycho."

Harry looked up. What the hell was Draco doing standing there for?

"Who was that?"

Harry gave him a very disbelieved look. "How is that your business?"

Draco sighed. "We're going to be living together for four months. I think we should at least try to get along."

The raven haired teen blinked. Did Draco Malfoy just say that he and Harry Potter should get along? _Okay, I'm high on drugs, maybe I imagined it._ "Sorry, I have something wrong with my ears. What?"

"I'm just saying that we're never gonna make it alive if we're on each other's throats all the time. I mean, I thought you were gonna kill me because of that bag. So, what you say?"

Harry blinked. "Are you alright? I mean, you have fever or something?"

"Maybe we should talk about this in the morning."

"Maybe we should take you to see a doctor."

"Maybe we should get you to sleep."

"Maybe we should shut your mouth."

Draco sighed. "Maybe we should stop talking to each other."

"An excellent idea!" Harry exclaimed. "You do that and I'll call the doctor."

"Do you always act like a mental case or just tonight?"

"Did you sense of humor run away with your soul or does it just have the day off?"

"_Are_ you a mental case?"

"Should I be?"

"Oh dear Merlin, I'm stuck with a lunatic."

Harry stood up. "Well you have fun with him, I'm going to bed."

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
****I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again**

Draco watched the shaky boy go back to upstairs. Something was definitely wrong with him. But that was not Draco's problem. He was stuck with a lunatic with no contact to the wizard world. That was his problem. And where in hell was Lucifer? Bloody owl… Draco had sent his father a message ages ago but he hadn't answered. Why not? The blonde sighed and returned to his room. He sat on the bed and stared out of the window. It was still raining.

He gave a look on the mirror on the wall. He sure was rather good-looking. Hell, he was totally hot. Every girl's (and boy's) dream. But who was his dream? Pansy Parkinson?

He laughed at loud at the thought. No way did he dream of Pansy. He dreamed of no one. Malfoys didn't love or fantasize. Malfoys took what they wanted. And Draco was a Malfoy.

And right now he was a very sleepy Malfoy.

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

Both boys were fast asleep when two owls flew in from the chimney. They both had letters which they left on the kitchen table and found a place to sleep.

**How could this happen to me  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
****I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

* * *

A/N: Believe it or not, but I'm still not a mind reader. So press that tiny 'Go'-button down there and tell me what you think.

**reviews:**

**Chance Phoenix: _dramatic sigh_ Fine, I'll write more. As if you could make me stop _angel smile_ Anyway, maybe I am a bit emo myself (though I don't like labeling) and it sure took me a while. The time line is definitely the problem here. And yes, you've got to stop rambling. Cruel,but it's a cruel world out there. You could make JK cry? Huh. Well, you didn't make me (I bet you're really disappointed now _smile_) Anyway... Goldensong: I obviously am not a quick reader, only half way now. Oh well, I'll still try to update as soon as possible. **

**THANK YOU:**

**XRazorblade KissesX, Sagified Fire, Dreamer22, kozie, Remusgrl, D-daygirl and DracoDormiens7**


	6. Generation lost in pace

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her. The song _It takes a fool to remain sane_ belongs to The Ark. I am **not** anyone of them.

**warnings:** I'm using the word 'Nazi' in this chapter. And still, this story will be slash. Not yet, but in the future.

**song:** It takes a fool to remain sane by The Ark

A/N: Well, I'm back. I have just finished reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Interesting. Anyway, I've been writing all night just for you. Be proud.

* * *

**Whatever happened to the funky race  
A generation lost in pace  
Wasn't life supposed to be more than this  
In this kiss I'll change your bore for my bliss  
But let go of my hand and it will slip out in the sand  
If you don't give me the chance  
To break down the walls of attitude  
I ask nothing of you  
Not even your gratitude**

It was still raining when Harry woke up the next morning. First, he had no idea where he was and why he heard someone cursing with Draco Malfoy's voice. Then it all came back to him. All the way from him attacking Malfoy. He even remembered the young man from the station and how his train was late. And how Draco didn't know the muffin man. Oh, the muffin man. Good times.

Harry got up on his feet and looked straight in to a mirror. He was still a very skinny young boy, but he did have some muscle. Like abs. His hair had grown little over-length but that didn't bother Harry. He preferred it like this.

"Okay," He said to his image. "Now I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'm getting rid of this headache. And don't you look at me like that, this is not my fault. He started it." He told and pointed the door. A moment later he stepped out of that very same one.

Draco was already up, of course, and they met in the hallway. The blonde had already got dressed and today the look was tight black jeans, a white wife-beater and an unbuttoned black collar shirt. Draco was on the first step of the stairs when Harry turned from the bathroom door and spoke.

"Draco, um, about last night-"

"Last night never happened." Draco interrupted. "I'm trying not to lose it in here, so it's better that we don't discuss about it. Ever." Then he continued his journey towards kitchen and Harry closed the bathroom door behind him.

**And if you think I'm corny  
Then it will not make me sorry  
It's your right to laugh at me  
And in turn, it's my opportunity  
To feel brave**

"Hey, wipe that grin off your face."

"Why, it was hilarious!"

"You've been laughing the whole morning!"

The two boys stepped out of a bus in front of their new school. Draco was glaring at Harry grimly. Harry grinned like he was about to start laughing any minute. Let's spare Draco's honor and just say that he hasn't been familiar with a toaster ever in his life before.

"Now, when we're in there, you don't know me and I don't know you. Got it?" Draco said with the if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-I-will-feed-you-to-a- dragon-tone.

"Fine." Harry agreed immediately. "You don't have to sound so murderous."

"Good." Draco stated and started walking towards the school under his umbrella. Harry waited Draco to disappear trough the main doors and then ran inside without umbrella. Harry found his home room in no time and sat on the last desk next to the window. He knew Draco shared the same home room but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he got lost. _Or maybe he' been stabbed. You really can't tell what kinds of people go here. _

"Hey."

_Who, me?_ Harry looked up waiting to see the first bully with a Nazi-tattoo and a shaved head. He did not see such thing. He saw a rather, well, beautiful boy. His eyes were dark brown, hair also dark brown, shoulder-length and messy.

"That's my seat you're sitting in." The boy told.

"You want me to move?" Harry asked without even blinking. The boy shook his head.

"Nah. I just thought you should know. It's a nice seat."

"I noticed." Harry admitted. "Where are you gonna sit?"

"Well, I thought I could sit on your lap. After all, you did steal my chair."

Harry studied his face, not quite knowing was he kidding or not. Harry's expression must have been rather amusing because the boy grinned widely, as if he was about to laugh.

"I was kidding."

"I knew that."

"Yeah sure you did." Then the boy offered his hand to Harry. "Danny Smith."

"Harry Potter."

"Potter? You're the other new kid, then."

"What new kid?" Harry was stunned. How on earth did they know that he and Draco were coming, when even they didn't know about it till last Saturday?

"You live in Drury Lane 13, don't you?" Harry nodded. "Things spread quickly around here. Mrs. Hirch saw you coming last night. She works at the station. She told her daughter, Ann, who told her best friend, Tara Foster, who told her boyfriend, who happens to be the captain of the football team, Simon Gibbs, and he told the whole football team and so on and so on. Anyway, I heard it from my little sister whose friend's older sister's boyfriend is in the football team."

Harry could do nothing but stare. "Wow."

"Yeah, well, I don't usually pay attention to these things. So-" But he was cut off by a fuss which was made by the girls in the room. Draco had entered. And, well, he was the hottest thing those girls had ever seen. Unlike in Hogwarts, Draco did not seem to enjoy the attention he was receiving. His and Harry's eyes met and Harry mouthed 'Mugglephobe' to him. Draco gave him a grim look and sat in an empty seat nowhere near Harry.

"A friend of yours?" Danny, who had noticed their little connection, asked.

"The other new kid." Harry replied simply.

"Oh. He's pretty hot." Danny told and blushed. "I mean, the girls seem to like him."

"Pretty face, ugly soul." Harry muttered and tried to ignore Draco and his new fan club. Danny gave him an odd look. "Trust me, I know."

"That's a pretty nasty thing to say about your friend."

Harry laughed aloud. "He's definitely not my friend."

"Then how-" But Danny was cut off again when the class finally started.

**'Cause it takes a fool to remain sane  
It takes a fool to remain sane  
****It takes a fool to remain sane  
In this world all covered up in shame**

It must've been the weirdest day of Harry's life. It was too normal. That's why it was so weird. They both, Harry and Draco had to introduce themselves in every class and by the time of lunch, Harry was so sick of telling anything about himself to anyone that he refused to meet new people during resets. He spent them mainly with Danny. He saw very little of Draco, and he was only happy about that.

About Danny Harry found out that he was the Who-nobody-wants-to-be-friends-with. Harry was very surprised by that. Danny was very good-looking but there were no girls around him to be his girlfriend. Danny seemed to be very cool and nice and smart but there were no boys around to be his friends. Danny said it was because of he didn't like anyone in that school.

"Let me tell you something, Harry. The guys around here are either nerds with all the Star Trek stuff or football players with all the girls. If you don't play football or be a friend of someone who plays, you're nothing. People just simply don't know who you are."

"So people like football?" Harry grinned.

"This whole town is about football. Now, tell me about you and Draco."

"What about me and Draco?"

"You know, why you're here. Two sixteen year old boys move alone in a strange town. What's it about?" Danny asked and put a French fry in his mouth one by one.

"Um… Well, it's a school thing. Like… Um... A long term project about human relations." Harry mumbled. Why weren't they given a cover story, he cursed in his mind.

"Oh. Right. So, where's your own school? I mean, where you came from?"

"Eh… It's up north. Really up north."

"Like Scotland?"

"Yeah, somewhere around there." Honestly, Harry had no idea if Hogwarts was in Scotland, but Danny wouldn't ever do anything with that information so it didn't really matter.

"So if you're not friends then why are you partners?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

Danny blushed. "Sorry. I'm just curious that's all. But I won't ask if it bothers you."

Harry didn't answer. Draco had entered the cafeteria with three boys who acted like they owned the place. Draco would fit in perfectly if he kept hanging around with them. Danny followed Harry's gaze. "That red head is Simon Gibbs. The captain of the football team. That black haired one is Beau Morel. French. He's the goal keeper. And the blonde is Charlie Wolf. He doesn't play but he and Simon have been best buddies since kinder garden. And the other blonde you know." He grinned.

"Unfortunately." Harry muttered.

"Oh c'mon, why you dislike him so much? A good-looking guy who appears to make friends easily, what's wrong with him?"

Harry snorted. _Appears to make friends easily. Yeah right!_ Even though there was a slight distance between Harry and Danny and Draco and the others, Harry could clearly see how Draco was bossing them already. Harry knew it had something to do with Draco being a wizard. And he had long suspected that Draco was at least half veela. Well, no matter what was it, it made Simon, Beau and Charlie obviously think of Draco as their new leader.

"Oh, he doesn't make friends. He's just a leader type." Harry corrected. "And I don't dislike him, I hate him. And he hates me."

"What's the difference? Anyway, have you always hated each other?"

"He tried to be my friend when we were eleven. When we first met. I had already made friends, and he said awful things about them, so I didn't want to be his friend. I've never liked him. And I don't think he has ever liked me. He just wanted to be my friend because I'm fam- Um, don't we have a lesson?" _Nice save, Potter._

Danny looked at his watch and nodded slowly. "Yeah… They will make you tell all about yourself again, you know."

Harry made a grim face. "Oh yeah. You reckon we could skip the rest of the day?"

The brown haired one of them laughed. "No, I don't reckon. Remember that Draco has to do it too. If that makes you feel any better."

"Actually, it doesn't. He loves being the center of the attention. Even when he is middle of mug-" But Harry never finished that word and Danny never asked about it, thanks to a rather pretty girl with a short dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes and glasses.

"Hi Danny." She smiled widely.

Harry noticed the faint blush creeping on Danny's cheeks. "Um, hey Ann. What's up?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged and glued her eyes on Harry's face. She was obviously waiting Danny to introduce them. When he did not, she decided to do it herself. "Hi, I'm Ann Hirch." She told and offered Harry her hand. Cracking a small smile Harry took it.

"Harry Potter."

Ann smiled widely again and asked if Harry had already met Simon Gibbs, the captain of the football team and the boyfriend of Tara Foster, who happened to be Ann's best friend.

"Um," Harry, who had not expected a question like this, started nervously. "No, I can't say I have."

"Oh, I just wondered if he has already given you the lecture about who to hang around with and who to not. He does that to every single new kid that comes here. Are you planning on joining the football team? I heard Beau saying something about open places."

Does this girl ever shut up? Harry did not like this quality in a girl, or in anyone. Of course he preferred those who spoke, than those who didn't even dare to say hi, but he also preferred that the conversations were at least a dialogue, not a monologue.

"Eh… I don't know, this is only first day here, you know." He told her. She nodded understandingly.

"Yes, of course. Sorry about that. I sometimes get a little carried away. Anyway, I have to go now, maybe I'll see you around, Harry." She smiled again and waved as she hurried to a girl whose hair was also dirty blonde, but down to her lower back.

"Maybe." Harry muttered and turned to Danny. "Who was that?"

Danny, who was still blushing, cleared his throat. "She is Ann Hirch. She always tries to be friends with everybody and, like she said, gets carried away. Sometimes when she gets excited, her ears blush. It's actually rather cute."

Harry stopped walking. The way Danny was talking about Ann… Danny stopped a few steps after him, a questioning look on his face.

"Harry?"

"Do you have a crush on her?"

Danny's face turned into a very deep shade of red. "E-excuse me?"

Harry's grin widened. "You so have a crush on her."

"Keep it down, will you?" Danny hissed and stepped closer to Harry. "I don't want the whole school to know. What if Beau would've heard you?"

"Who cares about Beau? You don't have a crush on him, do you?"

"No, of course not! I just… The thing is…"

"Yes?"

"The thing is that Beau has a crush on her too. I'm dead meat if he ever hears about this."

Harry laughed. "Oh c'mon, what could a French goalkeeper do to you? Honestly?"

Danny sighed as a sign of frustration. "You're new here, you don't know what those guys are capable of doing. Look, they have bullied me since I was freaking nine! I know what they can do."

_Can they kill you with a piece of wood and a couple of ugly words?_ Harry thought but didn't say it aloud. Draco had definitely found his Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini, muggle style. He rolled his eyes. "Danny, just hang around with me and you'll be fine." He promised. He could do magic very well even without his wand.

**Every morning I would see her getting off the bus  
The picture never drops  
It's like a multicolored snapshot stuck in my brain  
It kept me sane for a couple of years  
As it drenched my fears  
Of becoming like the others  
Who become unhappy mothers  
****And fathers of unhappy kids  
And why is that**

The English lesson was half way through when there was a knock on the door. "Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy need to come to the Headmistress immediately." The boy said, obviously wanting to just get over with the task and return to his detention. Harry and Draco rose, took their belongings and followed the boy.

"What have you done now?" Draco asked as the classroom door was closed behind them.

"Me? What have _you_ done?" Harry spat back.

"Oh no, Golden Boy, you're the one who got us into this mess, you're the one we'll suspect."

The boy walking before them was listening carefully. He too was curious about the new comers and naturally wanted to know everything he could find out. And then tell everyone else.

"And you have never done anything Mr. My Father Is A Death Eater?"

They both sensed that the boy escorting them was now walking closer to them. "Shut up!" Draco hissed. "What my father does is none of your business, nor is it the business of these filthy little mug-"

Harry slammed his hand on Draco's mouth and glared at him angrily. The boy they were with paid no attention to this, or so it seemed. He didn't dare to look at them, but he was listening with every single bit of his body. "Keep it down in here, we're not at Hogwarts anymore."

"Me? You are shouting about Merlin knows what and I'm the bad guy?"

Harry didn't get the chance to answer when they already were outside the Headmistress office. The boy left them alone. Harry knocked.

"Come in." Said a voice behind the door and the two boys stepped inside. Headmistress sat behind her desk, introduced herself ("Amity Gray, nice to meet you.") and told Harry and Draco to sit down. "I'm sorry to take you away from a lesson, but unfortunately I had no choice. I know you two already have received all information and timetables from Professor McGonagall but I still would've liked if you had come to see me first thing this morning."

"We are sorry, miss. We didn't realize." Harry told her. She smiled.

"It's alright, Mr. Potter. This is not a matter of life and death. This is about actually welcoming you to our school. Have you had any problems so far?"

Harry and Draco both shook their heads. "No, miss."

"Good. If they appear, just come to me and we'll solve it together."

Boys nodded for understanding and silence fell upon them. Neither Harry or Draco had nothing to say. Mrs. Gray cleared her throat. "Boys, we have had students like you before, you do know that? I can assure you that only I know that you are not… quite like the others." She smiled faintly. "I am not going to tell anyone, professor McGonagall has made sure of that. And even if I told anyone, who would believe me? So, boys, as long as you two are careful with your tongues, there will be no harm done. I don't want my students to hear such words as 'muggle' or 'galleon', and I'm sure professor McGonagall wouldn't be pleased either. Have I made myself clear?"

Harry and Draco nodded. "Yes, very."

"Excellent. Now, the time has gone by so quickly that it is time for you two to return Drury Lane. Good day Mr. Potter. Good day Mr. Malfoy."

They left the office as fast as they possible could and still be polite. The corridors were empty, the lessons weren't over for ten minutes. "C'mon." Harry motioned towards the direction the main entrance was. Without protesting Draco walked beside him.

"How did you dare slamming your hand on my mouth?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Even though you might think otherwise, I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be."

"Why? Because of the Dark Mark?"

"Why you think I would have it?"

"Don't you, then?"

"No, I do not."

Harry let out a very disbelieving laugh. "Yeah right, and Voldemort didn't kill my parents."

Draco slightly winced at the name. "Seriously, I don't."

"What was Dumbledore thinking, sending me away with a Death Eater, Voldemort's right hand's son? That old hag is really getting senile."

"You're one stubborn half-blood." Draco sighed.

"Oh will you get over yourself? Does it really matter who is half-blood and who is pureblood and who is a freaking 'mudblood' as you express it?"

"Yes, it does. You would know, if you were pureblood."

"Well, I ain't. And frankly, I'm glad I'm not."

Draco didn't answer. They had finally reached the coffee shop they were supposed to be working at. Today, they were only meant to meet their employer and the actual work would start on Saturday.

**'Cause they've forgotten how to play  
Maybe they're afraid to feel ashamed  
To seem strange  
To seem insane  
To seem gay  
****To gain weight  
I tell you this**

Draco was sitting by the kitchen table as Harry finally came down, he had just finished answering Ron's letter. Draco gazed up from the _Daily Prophet_ but didn't bother to greet.

"Anything important?"

"Nope."

"Anything about us?"

Draco lifted his gaze once again.

"I mean, anything about this?" Harry corrected himself.

The blonde shook his head. "Nothing. Why, you miss being in the headlines?"

"Is it in your nature to be a complete asshole or do you just do it for fun?"

"I believe it runs in the family." Draco smirked and stood up. "There, the paper is yours,Golden Boy."

"Say that once more and I'll-"

"You'll what? Hex me? I don't think so, your precious Head of House took our wands, _Golden Boy_."

Harry bit his lip so he wouldn't attack Malfoy again. Draco stood there, waiting. But there was nothing. Just silence.

"Didn't think so."

**That it takes a fool to remain sane  
It takes a fool to remain sane  
It takes a fool to remain sane  
In this world all covered up in shame**

* * *

A/N: Well? Still not a mind reader, my loves. Press that tiny little 'Go'-button down there. If you hate it, tell me. If you love it, tell me. If you think the whole idea of this story becoming slash is disgusting, don't bother. I don't need to know that.

**THANK YOU:**

**potterluvva, kozie, skimmie, Sagified Fire, HateToHope, maggot death, Remusgrl, Meg Finn, SweetDeath13, iluvdanrad, shibby little chibi, Goldensong, DracoDormiens7**

****


	7. Desire you

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belong to J.K. Rowling (lucky bitch). I am **not** her. The song _Desire you_ belongs to Charon. I am **not** anyone of them.

**warnings:** Sexual action between two males (SLASH!). You have been warned. So don't flame me.

**song:** Desire you by Charon

A/N: Well, I'm back again. I had some real fun writing this one... _coughs _and... well, the warning says it all, doesn't it? (Slash slash slash!)

* * *

The first month was rather peaceful. The boys didn't fight with their fists, though Harry often felt like punching Draco in the face. Draco hated his job at the coffee shop. He couldn't stand the idea of _serving_ muggles. But he did it, with gritted teeth, but still. Harry, in the other hand, liked the job. It was the only source of money.

In school Draco hang out with his new gang, Gibbs, Morel and Wolf. Harry didn't believe it for a second that they were actual friends, Draco just needed someone to be a boss to. Harry himself was getting along well with Danny. Though, they were labeled as 'faggots' by the football players. That didn't bother Harry, he was one, though he preferred the word 'gay', but Danny found it really annoying and uncomfortable. After all, his crush on Ann wouldn't develop anywhere if Ann thought he was gay.

After five weeks from their arrival, something happened…

**Don't say a word  
Don't stay awake  
Rest for a while  
For a life  
Sleep quiet my heart  
I don't need you now**

"Harry!"

"Yes, dear?" Harry called from the kitchen. It was Saturday morning, and they had the day off. Draco came into the kitchen, wearing a dark green towel on his hips.

"How many times I have to ask you not to call me that?"

"At least once more, dear. As always." The green eyed teen grinned. He loved pissing Draco off. It was one of the few joys inside the house.

The blonde snorted. "Anyway, have you used my hair gel?"

"No. Why?" Harry asked and looked up. _Wow! Draco has abs! Draco has muscles! Draco's hot! Whoa… Why I'm thinking like this…? No, Draco is not hot. He's not. He's not! Bloody hell, he is…_

"Harry? Hello? Earth to Harry?" Draco called. "Great, why you ask a question when you don't bother to listen the answer?"

"W-what?" Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, I can't find it. Yesterday I put it on its place and now it's not there." Draco told, annoyed by the fact that he had to repeat himself. "Have you taken it?"

"No, I h-haven't. Maybe one of the house elves borrowed it?" The raven haired one suggested, feeling something happening in his crotch. _Wait a sec…! I didn't give permission to this! _

"Oh ha, ha, ha. I'm serious, I need it."

"Why? You look fine like that."

**And it makes me want  
And it makes me want  
To fall**

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is something what I did not expect coming out of your mouth."

Harry blushed furiously. "I-I mean your hair looks fine like that."

The blonde leaned his hands on the kitchen table. "No, I think you said that _I _look fine like that? Like what? Naked? Wet? Both?" His face was no only five centimeters away from Harry's, who was still blushing vividly.

"Y-yes, but I _meant_ to say-"

"Maybe, but you _said_-"

"Well, I-I got distracted."

"By what? My naked, wet body?"

"Don't be stupid. You really think too highly of yourself."

"So _you_ say. But it was _I_ who saw the look on your face when you were watching me." Harry blushed even more, he hadn't dared to watch Draco for a while now. Draco smirked. "Oh dear… It seems that our precious little Golden Boy is… Queer."

**Darkness calling  
Come to reap me from my love  
****I desire you  
For all my heart I've come to this**

Without another word Draco left the kitchen. Harry waited until he heard the bathroom door close and let out the breath he was holding.

"Fuck."

He sat on his chair for a long time. Twenty-three minutes later Draco came back, now fully clothed. And of course, looking extremely hot.

"Don't we have any _fruits_?" And with that Harry was out of the house.

He walked down Drury Lane, all the way to Prince Line, where Danny lived. He rang the doorbell anxiously and soon Danny's little sister, Katherine, came to open. "Dana, your boyfriend's here!"

"In my room!" Came a shout from upstairs. Harry gave Katherine a fake smile and followed the music to Danny's room.

"Dana?" Harry asked amused.

"Yes, I'm a girl now, didn't you know?" Danny laughed and turned to Harry. "What's up?"

"I had to get out of the house. I'm sorry if this is a bad time, but Draco was driving me crazy." The picture of nearly naked Draco came hurrying back to Harry's mind. He tried to shake it away.

"What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Oh please. Tell me."

Harry sighed. Should he tell him? He would go nuts if he didn't tell someone. "The guy turned me on." He finally said.

**Burn slow my heart  
I won't weep you now  
And it makes me want  
And it makes me want  
To die**

Danny burst out laughing. "What? How?"

"I have no idea, he was just walking around in a freaking towel, fresh from the shower and you know what the worst part is?"

"What?"

"He _knew_ I was on fire!"

"On fire, huh? Well, I hope you're not on fire anymore 'cause I won't be helping you with it."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Oh why not?"

The answer was simple; "Ann."

"So, that's your only reason? You're afraid Ann's gonna find out? I won't tell her." Harry smirked. It had been a too long time when someone had touched him, and Danny wasn't really the worst choice. The best, actually. He sat on the bed.

"W-what about Katherine?" Danny was clearly considering what Harry was now suggesting.

"She left when I came."

"This is gonna ruin our friendship, you know."

"No, it won't. It's just gonna make it more… fun."

Danny sat silent on his chair for a moment. Should he? Could he? Harry was hot. It could've been worse. And he had had his eye on Harry for a while now. He stood up and stepped in front of the sitting teen. Slowly he bent down and pressed his lips on Harry's. It was a very insecure kiss, testing and trying.

Harry gently pulled Danny on his lap and licked the brunette's lower lip, begging for entrance. Danny granted it, even though he still wasn't sure he should be doing this. But when Harry's tongue rushed in to explore his mouth, all doubts disappeared.

The green eyed boy snaked his hands under Danny's shirt and they parted as he ripped it off. Harry tipped back on the bed, leaning on his elbows and took a good look at Danny. The boy sure was in good shape. The brown eyed one blushed as Harry took his own shirt off.

"Harry-"

"Shh…" Harry shushed and pulled Danny on top of him. For a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Green eyes, brown eyes, just watching the depths of other's. At the same time Harry carefully stroked Danny's bare back, slightly tickling him. As he twitched a little so that he could feel Danny's hardness against his own through their pants, the boy on top of him let out a low moan.

**Darkness calling  
Come to reap me from my love  
I desire you  
For all my heart I've come to this**

Danny slowly started kissing Harry's chest, making his way down to his pants. As he reached the button and the zipper, Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes. He could hear the sound of a zipper being unzipped, he felt how Danny pulled his pants off him and kissed his bellybutton. As Danny was no longer on top of him, Harry sat up and kissed standing Danny's bellybutton in turn and opened the belt… The button… The zipper… And soon they were both only wearing their boxers. And then… Not even that.

For a moment they just admired what they saw, licking every part of each other's body with their eyes. Then Harry, rather roughly, took Danny in his mouth. The brunette gasped for both, shock and pleasure.

Danny pushed Harry lying on the bed and sat on top of him, kissing his chest, neck and chin. Harry took a grip behind his neck and their lips met and tongues began dancing. Then Danny sat up straight and Harry's hands found their way on his hips. They moaned and whined, never missing each other's eyes. Finally Danny let out a loud cry and Harry followed.

They exchanged a quick kiss as Danny lay down on the bed next to Harry. Breathing heavily, the sweaty boys stared at the ceiling until Harry turned to Danny and smiled. "Daniel…" He whispered, using Danny's real name. The boy turned his eyes so their eyes met again.

"Harry."

Harry smirked, kissed him roughly and sat on his stomach. Danny moaned as he started kissing his neck. "Are you never satisfied?"

The raven haired boy grinned against the brunette's shoulder and bit it gently. "No." He whispered in his ear.

**Say one more prayer to fall desire  
Save one more heartbeat to cry**

**Darkness calling  
Come to reap me from my love  
****I desire you  
For all my heart I've come to this**

* * *

A/N: Press that tiny 'Go'-button down there and tell me what you think.

**reviews:**

**AterWolfe: Yes, the Go-button does that. Well, you didn't have to wait long for the slash fairy, did you? **

**THANK YOU:**

**heerosevilbitchyvampyress, Ashes of Stars, Elektra107, Meg Finn, kozie, Kiss the Night, Goldensong, Sagified Fire, Alixa Elizabeth Hufflepuff, Aubrey-L, shibby little chibi (love your name, btw), iluvdanrad, D-daygirl, Remusgrl, Demonic Black Dragon of Choas, Addiction of Dark Kittie**


	8. Kiss good morning

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not **her. The song _Give me Novacaine_ belongs to Green Day. I am **not**anyone of them.

**warnings:** Cursing. A tiny bit of slash (male/male-romance). You have been warned.

**song:** Give me Novacaine by Green Day

A/N: I am baaack... School started and it's killing me but I still try to write everytime I have an extra hour or so. Be patient with me. Seriously, I don't get enough sleep these days, school sucks and my personal life (mainly love life) is fucked up so fanfiction is not the first thing in my mind. _But_ I try. Anyway, in this chapter we have some slash. Not much, but some. You'll see when you get there.

* * *

**Take away the sensation inside  
****Bittersweet migraine in my head  
****It's like throbbing toothache of the mind  
****I can't take this feeling anymore**

Harry walked down the deserted streets of Vilinburg. Every now and then a car went by and he saw a dog walker going to the park. It wasn't actually raining, it was more like drizzling. Like you looked stupid with an umbrella but still got wet.

_Does it ever stop raining in here! _He cursed as he tugged his hands into his pockets. While he was walking he hummed a song he had heard in the summer; "_I don't wanna be an American Idol, I don't wanna be on a magazine cover…_"

He let out a short laugh. "_Simon can't sing, Simon can't dance-_" Then he laughed again, realizing he couldn't remember the words. He heard a sharp bark and looked around. He saw an old lady standing on the bus stop with a Chihuahua. Harry smiled politely and said; "Good evening, madam." And then he went inside the gate of his and Draco's house and by the door he started searching for his keys. Finally he found them and got out of the rain.

"Where have you been all day?" Draco was leaning on living room doorframe, television was on. _So he has finally learned how to use it…_ Harry smiled as he took his jacket off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I have to tell you _everything_ about my personal life."

"Well, the problem is, you tell me _nothing_ about your personal life."

"You _want_ to know about my personal life?"

Draco sighed before answering. "You could've at least told me you're gay."

"You didn't tell me you're straight." Harry said as he went upstairs. Draco followed him.

"How'd you know I am?"

The soaked teen froze. Million things were going through his head. _Is he saying…? No he can't be… Could he fancy me? Has he kissed a guy? Would I be his first? If he fancied me, would he do something about it? Why am I wondering if he fancies me? Do I like him? Hell no! Okay, let's calm down… He just asked how I know he's straight. Nothing more. He didn't say he's gay. Breathe, Harry, breathe. _He cleared his throat and slowly turned around. "Excuse me?"

Draco was looking very uneasy and as if he wished he had never opened his mouth. "I mean… Is it that obvious?"

"W-well… Straights are the majority and… It's the most likely option… I mean… You know… Aren't you, then?"

Draco didn't answer right a way. He stood there, looking into Harry's amazingly green eyes. For some reason that made Harry blush. "Of course I am." The blonde told then. "Just… You shouldn't assume things." He turned around and was about to return downstairs when he heard a soft voice behind him.

"Neither should you."

Draco turned around again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry gave him a small smile and entered his room without answering. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Men…"

**Drain the pressure from the swelling  
The sensation's overwhelming  
Give me a long kiss goodnight  
And everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novacaine**

Draco was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He would've never admitted it, but he was rather fascinated by the machine. He had never seen anything like it. He was watching a movie, but he wasn't really paying attention. There was one question in his mind which he couldn't get out. _Am I really straight?_

What if he wasn't? Would it be a disaster or could he get used to it? Would he like it? What would his friends say? What would his parents say? What would Harry say? _Wait a minute! Why would I care what Potter thinks! My sexuality is none of his fucking business! _Even without realizing it, he started sulking. He sulked at the movie, though it was a comedy. _I'm not a fucking queer and I am not fucking attracted to Potter. Whatta hell…? Where did that idea come from! There is no such option that I could be attracted to him! _

**Out of body and out of mind  
Kiss the demons out of my dreams  
I get the funny feeling, that's alright  
****Jimmy says it's better than here  
I'll tell you why**

Again on Harry's table lay a dirty mirror and a rolled up bill next to it. Harry himself lay on the bed, thinking.

_Why did I sleep with Danny? What the fuck is going on with Draco? He's not my freaking babysitter… What's going on with me and Francis? Does he even remember me anymore? Why did Danny sleep with me? Twice! Is Draco hiding something? What does Danny see in Ann? Has Ron already asked Hermione out? I should write him. Yeah. _

But he didn't write the letter that night because he fell asleep right after the thought.

**Drain the pressure from the swelling  
****The sensation's overwhelming  
****Give me a long kiss goodnight  
****And everything will be alright  
****Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
****So give me Novacaine**

Sunday morning Harry tiptoed downstairs wearing only a pair of green boxers. Draco would be in the kitchen, drinking cocoa, fully clothed. As every Sunday morning.

But this morning, Draco wasn't in the kitchen. There wasn't even a trace that he had been there. Instead, the voice of television was coming out of the living room. Harry peeked to look, and what did he see? Draco Malfoy sleeping on the couch. A mischievous smile spread on Harry's face. He quietly sneaked next to the sleeping blonde, bent down and softly blew into his ear. Draco shrugged but didn't wake up. Harry blew again, his lips were almost touching Draco's ear. This time Draco turned his head so that their lips met.

Draco flashed his eyes open and Harry jumped as far away as he could with a one jump. The blonde sat up and stared at Harry who was staring at him. Both wide eyed.

"W-wha… Wh-what- What just happened here?" Draco finally got the sentence out of his mouth.

"Nothing." Harry told. "Absolutely nothing. I'm gonna go and take a shower." And then he was gone.

Draco stayed on the couch, looking puzzled. He had no idea what had happened. All he knew that he felt something tickling his ear and then he felt something soft on his lips. And then he was in a middle of a staring contest with Harry. What the hell happened?

The blonde got up and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of cocoa. He sat down again and checked if there was any mail on the table. No, there wasn't. Lucifer hadn't been around for a while. He didn't have any use for him and no one wrote him any letters. Harry had stopped opening his mail in a week and after two weeks he didn't have any.

After a while Harry walked in the kitchen and started examining what the fridge was holding inside.

"Harry? Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends what kind of question it is." The raven haired teen mumbled as he was trying to decide if he wanted orange or apple juice.

"This may sound little… weird."

"Well, this whole situation is weird. Shoot."

"Well… Um…"

Harry finally settled on apple juice. "C'mon, we don't have all day."

Draco sighed. "Well, when did you… you know… Realize you're…"

"Gay? Maybe a year ago. Well, that was the time I was attracted to a boy the first time. But it really kind of… Hit me this summer. Why?"

"What happened this summer?"

Harry was slightly taken aback by this. Why did he care? "Um… I met someone. Why are you suddenly so interested in this whole… gay… stuff?"

"I just thought I should know a little more about you."

"Why? I know nothing about you."

"You know everything you need to know."

"So… Everything equals nothing?"

"No, I- Why'd you care? You hate me. We're here because you beat the hell out of me. Why you want to know?" Draco stood up and put his cup in the sink.

"I don't." Harry snapped. His apple juice was forgotten on the table.

"Then why are you complaining that you know nothing about me?"

"I'm not complaining, you jerk."

"So now I'm a jerk?"

"No, you've always been."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Now Harry was taken aback big time. He couldn't believe his ears. "What- I didn't! When?"

"Just now, before the staring contest!"

"That- That wasn't a kiss! That was an accident!"

"I think I know what a kiss is." Draco stated and tried to leave the kitchen. But Harry slammed him against the fridge and roughly pressed his lips on the blonde's.

"Now _that_'s a kiss."

**Drain the pressure from the swelling  
****The sensations overwhelming  
****Give me a long kiss goodnight  
****And everything will be alright  
****Tell me Jimmy I won't feel a thing  
****So give me Novacaine**

* * *

A/N: Well. There you go. Review! I have 100 reviews at the moment, by the way. Thank you, luvs! Do it again!

**reviews: **

**ShatteredxDream: Harry and Francis? Honestly, I have no idea. Rin101: Well, that's news to me too. ps. Muffin Man rocks!AterWolfe: Yes, the slash fairy did a pretty good job, don't you think? Anyway, thank you for those kind words. JitsaruJakara:Threesome? Um... Sorry to crush your dreams but I doubt it. I just think three is too crowded. And you should definitely listen the songs you haven't heard. They are all awesome! Ashes of Stars: No, sorry, I don't give away money. But you can still review. It makes you feel good when you make another person happy, doesn't it? That could be your prize for pressing the go-button. Yeah. Xylor Anamay: Peanuts! Yay! (Yeah, I read the whole thing but the peanuts really hit me.) Anyway, thanks for your ideas, maybe I'll try them in some point. Lobarie: Hun, if you don't mind my language, I won't mind yours. Deal? Dulce Psycho: Looks real, huh? And why is that surprising? Just kidding. Anyway, moving on... Next! MagickBeing: Oh ok, if they're not doing much about it, I'm fine. Thank you for filling me in. iluvdanrad: I already told JitsaruJakara that I don't do threesomes. I have nothing against threesome but I just think it makes things too complicated. And by complicated I mean that it's easier to me as a writer to think that there's only two people in the bed. Three gets me confused. PaddycakePadfoot: Yes, I would get more reviews then. We'll see. **

**THANK YOU: **

**Kiss the night, Sagified Fire, ExWonder, heerosevilbitchyvampyress, bloodNdarkness, suckers love, Goldensong, Elektra107, dynamite-smack, XRazorblade KissesX, kozie, remuslover169, xox-Rachelle-oxo, Alixa Elizabeth Hufflepuff, Meg Finn, Addiction of Dark Kittie, missaloha, DemonRogue, D-daygirl, Ethiawien, Keres Weiland, Remusgrl, ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami, itsasledgehammer, Stupid Man Suit, animegirl9001**


	9. Maybe

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her. I'm not making any money with this, I'm just playing with my dirty little mind. The song _Undying dreams_ belongs to Reflexion. I am **not** anyone from the band.

**warnings:** Slash, and that means that there is sexual and romantic action between two males. Fluffy stuff mostly this time. A weird chapter. Even I'm little confused. Cursing. Drugs. Sexual harassing. Stuff like that.

**song: **Undying dreams by Reflexion

A/N: I'm back! Finally! I've been writing this chapter all night and it's finally done! I'm so sorry it took so long, but you know that thing where you have to go five days a week? The place where they teach you stuff? Was it... school? Yeah, school, that's the one. It's totally killing me and taking all of my time and I'm not gonna make it alive for Christmas. Luckily, we haveone week break now. So I had time to write for you. What am I babbling about, no one's gonna read this anyway... On with the story!

Forgive me, I wrote this for five hours, including one Queer Eye for the Straight Guy - episode. It's weird, I know. Not the show, the chapter. The show was good. Very cute. Jai cried. Poor baby.Anyway, just read it.

* * *

**Seize the passing while  
****Run as far as you can go  
****Touch the whirl of wind  
****Fly and hope you never fall**

Draco was home alone. He wandered around because for some reason he couldn't stay still. He was haunted by thoughts he couldn't had imagined to ever have. First was the amazing fact that he didn't miss Hogwarts one bit. He didn't like Vilinburg or the people there, but something there made it feel like… home. Like it was safe there. Maybe it was because his father wasn't there. Maybe because all the others were muggles, he could control them better. And maybe, just maybe, it was because of Harry.

_No, what am I thinking? Potter has nothing to do with it,_ he told himself, not quite believing. He had weird feelings towards Harry. He still held grudges against him, but didn't really remember why. In a way he enjoyed having Harry around. He was the first one he had ever lived with who wasn't afraid of him, like all the Slytherins, or didn't act like he didn't exist, like his parents. Harry acknowledged that he was around, but wasn't ready to obey his every command.

**Never lose your home  
****When the world get painful and cold  
****Undying dreams can fall  
****If you turn your back to the hope  
****And let the darkness veil your soul**

The blonde opened a door of a room. It wasn't his room. It was Harry's. He knew he shouldn't go there and Harry would kill him if he ever found out. But Harry wasn't there, now, was he?

Harry's room was pretty much like his own. There was a bed, table, chair, some closets and a mirror, nothing fancy. It was a lot messier than Draco's room, though. He found his way to the chair and sat on it. He had no idea why he was there. He looked around in the room, not really looking for anything. Then he saw something brown under the bed. It was obviously meant to be hid there. That got Draco curious. What would Harry want to hide? He bent down and picked it up. It was a brown leather bag. In his curiosity, the blonde opened the bag. There was a small filthy mirror, a rolled up bill that looked like it had been rolled up pretty often, and then there was a plastic bag with something white in it. Draco recognized it immediately. Of course he did, he had run into similar bags many times in his mother's library.

Suddenly Draco stood up and found his way out of the room, with the plastic bag. Harry was now in big trouble.

**All the millions of dreams that you got  
****Are wiped away with no meaning  
****And those thousands of hearts that you broke  
****Are crushed now without feeling**

When he got home, Harry went straight to the kitchen. All he wanted was a glass of water and go to bed. But in the kitchen Draco was waiting for him with the plastic bag. The blonde glared at him angrily. Harry figured that he wouldn't get in bed anytime soon.

"Draco-"

"What the fuck you think you're doing with that?" Draco snapped, nodding towards the drugs.

"I-"

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He continued without even listening to Harry's answer. "Maybe things haven't gone exactly your way, but it doesn't mean you're allowed to screw it even more!"

Something in Harry's head snapped. "I don't give a fuck what I'm allowed to do and what I'm not! And you're not my fucking babysitter!"

"I fucking live with you!"

"And you're acting like my mother! What I do with my life is none of your business!"

"It's about time someone acts like your mother! As long as I'm living with you, I'm gonna be a part of your life. So it fucking is my business! Now sit down!" Draco almost pushed Harry on a chair. "Now, you better listen to me very carefully or you're not making it alive for tomorrow. Do you understand me?" He didn't bother to wait for the answer. "Fact; you're fucked up. Fact; your life is fucked up. Fact; drugs are not gonna make it any better. Fact; Drugs are gonna make it worse. A lot worse. If you carry on like this, soon you won't have a life that could be fucked up. You need to stop whining and face your bloody problems like a man and not hide behind some mask."

"Oh please, what do you know about real problems?"

"I know a lot more than you think. You know nothing about me so don't tell me I know nothing about problems. I can tell you that my life isn't perfect. It's not anywhere near perfect. You have no idea what I've been through, and that my friend, is a lot. I just don't make it a number and shout it to the world." Their faces were only a centimeter apart and Draco was hissing the words behind his gritted teeth. It came out of nowhere. A sudden urge to kiss him.

"You're a fucking drama queen who loves attention. I know, I know, you're a rebel whose life has been _so_ hard. Fuck it. All you need, and want, is someone to love you. But there's no way that's gonna happen if you're high all the time."

And there it was. The moment. Harry pressed his lips on Draco's and took a grip behind his neck. He felt Draco kissing him back and he stood up. Then the blonde pulled back.

"Are you high?"

**Despise the one who cares  
****Hate the one who tries to help  
****The pain becomes your bliss  
****When you rely on truth that doesn't exist**

Harry laughed. "Gosh, Draco, I- No, I'm not. But you must be 'cause you haven't hexed me yet."

"I'm not high, drama queen. But I'm not thinking clearly."

"Yeah, my lips have that effect on people."

Draco pushed himself out of Harry's arms and leaned on the sink. "It's not because of your lips, idiot. Now, where were we before you so rudely tried to seduce me? Oh yeah, your little hobby."

"What about it?"

"I want you to stop."

"What if I don't?"

"Then I'll just have to write McGonagall and tell her that we have an addict here. And then, well, everyone's gonna know. Including your dear little friends. And Hagrid. Oh Harry, think, what would Hagrid say?"

Harry turned around to face Draco. "Why are you doing this?"

Draco let out a short laugh. "Oh dear boy, I'm wondering that myself. Now, here's what we're going to do. I'm taking these," He took the plastic bag in his hand. "And you'll be thinking what you want to do. If you come to ask these back, I'll write to McGonagall. But if you tell me to get rid of them, I won't write to her and this shall stay as our little secret. It's up to you, drama queen. I want the decision tonight. I'll be in my room if you need me."

**Now you have lost your home  
****And the one that loved you the most  
****Undying dreams are gone and your heart is cold like stone  
****You still end up alone**

Draco was lying on his bed, reading a book, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He called and Harry stepped in. He sat on the chair and started to stare at Draco. "Well?"

"I… I want you to get rid of them."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure. Only thing I'm sure about is that I don't wanna do this. But I don't want the whole world to know what failure I am."

Draco just simply nodded. "Okay, I'll get rid of them." Then he turned to his book, expecting that Harry would leave. When he didn't; "Is there something else?"

Harry shook his head and left Draco alone. He went into his own room and sat on the bed. And then he realized something. How did Draco find his stash? The bag was in his room…

"You went through my stuff!" Harry roared as he was standing in front of Draco's bed five seconds later. "You were in _my_ room when _I_ wasn't even home!"

"So?" Was the only reply he received.

"So? So? _So?_ It's not a bloody 'so'! You went through _my_ stuff without _my _permission! You can't do that!"

"And why not?"

Draco's cocky attitude was really getting to Harry's nerves. "Because you're supposed to respect my privacy!"

"Harry, I'm getting a headache."

"And what makes you think I give a shit?"

"The fact that you will get a headache too if you don't stop yelling?" The blonde suggested.

"I have every right to yell!"

"You also have every right to thank me for stopping you from ruining your life." He stood up and coolly walked out of the room. Harry of course followed. "Look, Harry, I was bored. I somehow wandered into your and I didn't go through your stuff. I just sat there and saw the brown bag. That's all. Will you calm down now, Merlin's sake?" He asked, sat on couch and turned the TV on.

"So you didn't go through my closets?"

The blonde sighed. "No. Why would I have done that? Everything that has ever been in them is lying on the floor. All I could find from your closets is more gay people. And I'm struggling with the one I already have, I don't need more."

Harry ignored the comment about closets and gays and sat down on the couch and started staring at the sitcom which was on.

**All the millions of dreams that you got  
****Are wiped away with no meaning  
****And those thousands of hearts that you broke  
****Are crushed without a feeling  
****You can't hide all the scars in your soul  
****They will haunt you 'cause you're still bleeding  
****You have taken this way too far  
****Just to show and feel**

After two sitcoms and an American talk show Draco finally spoke again. "You have kissed me three times now, you know."

"Two."

"Three." He told with the oh so lovely do-not-mess-with-me-or-I-shall-feed-you-to-dragons-tone. "What's that all about?"

"You know, a horny teen. We've been here for a while and I have never seen you with a girl."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"But have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Got laid here?"

"That's none of your business."

Harry smirked. "So you haven't. Would you like to?"

Draco turned to look at Harry if he was serious. "Is that a suggestion?"

"Maybe."

The blonde gave Harry a good and careful look. "Sorry, I don't do Gryffindors."

"Maybe you should. You could like it."

"Are you serious?"

"What do you think?" Harry asked with a very seductive tone. Draco threw a pillow at him.

"You're such a git."

Harry burst out laughing as the blonde sulked to him. "Oh Draco…" He pleaded. "Don't be mad…" He crawled to him and laid his head on the sulking teen's lap. "Drake… Pwease, don't sulk." The raven haired boy lifted Draco's shirt and kissed his bare stomach.

"Harry? What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping my head under your shirt."

"Okay. Are you high?"

Harry removed his head under the shirt. "I can't be, you took my drugs away."

"Then you're just insane."

"Probably." He grinned and slipped his hand under Draco's shirt. "You have nice abs."

"Thanks. Remove the hand, please."

"What if I don't? Will you write to McGonagall and tell how I'm sexually harassing you?"

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you won't."

"Maybe you should remove the hand."

"Maybe I don't want to."

**In despair you have sacrificed it all  
****Everything that matters the most**

**All the millions of dreams that you got  
****Are wiped away with no meaning  
****And those thousands of hearts that you broke  
****They are crushed**

"Harry, be serious now. Are you just playing with me?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. Or as much as he could with his head on Draco's lap. "Because if you're just playing I'm going to kill you."

"I'm not playing." Harry whispered and sat up next to the blonde. "I… Well, you said it yourself, I've kissed you three times already. Maybe a fourth couldn't hurt?"

"No, maybe it couldn't."

The green eyed boy slowly leaned towards the grey eyed one. Their lips met, for the fourth time ever. It was a very soft kiss, tender. Harry pulled away.

"That was nice." Draco whispered, opening his eyes.

"Yeah, it was."

"It's getting late. We should go to bed."

"Yeah, we should."

"We need to move."

"Can I sleep with you?" And so the spell was broken. Draco stared at the boy next to him.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean, can I sleep next to you? In a same bed?" Harry corrected himself.

"Oh. Yeah, I suppose you can." They stood up and slowly found their way into Draco's bedroom and onto his bed.

"You know, I'll probably regret this in the morning." Draco told as they lay awake under the covers.

"Don't you have any feelings for me?" Harry asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be lying in a same bed with you if I didn't, now, would I?" Draco said and pressed his lips on Harry's forehead. "It's been a weird day. I don't know what to think anymore. We'll both think more clearly tomorrow."

**All the millions of dreams that you got  
****Are wiped away with no meaning  
****And those thousands of hearts that you broke  
****Are crushed without a feeling  
****You can't hide all the scars in your soul  
****They will haunt 'cause you're still bleeding  
****You have taken this way too far  
****Just to show and feel  
****You're not alone**

* * *

A/N: Though I've been away for a while, I haven't become a mind reader. And you know what that means.

**reviews:**

**Aubrey-L: Well... Sex against the fridge sounds so... brutal. And hot. I'll think about it. Addiction of Dark Kittie: Yeah, I have this bad habit, I don't even think if the characters are in or out of characters. If you understand what I'm trying to explain. But... Oh whatta hell, I'm glad you like it. Dulce Psycho: Cookies! Yay! Vampire Angel of Death: Heh... You'll have to find me before you can hurt me... xlefarax: Relax! I repeat: Relax! As you can see from above, this is, and will be, Draco+Harry story. Danny and Harry were just having fun. Just a little entertainment for you guys so you wouldn't get bored because there's no action and go away. So I repeat again: Relax. Trasdockan: Thanks. I already knew that I have great taste in music, but thanks. iluvdanrad: Maybe I left you a cliffhanger because I _am_ evil? No, I'm a very sweet person who wouldn't hurt a fly (that's because I can't catch a fly). I just like to do something evil every now and then. El-Gilliath: Of course I'm getting some serious HarryDraco stuff. What'd you think I am, insane? I wouldn't miss it for the world. **

**THANK YOU:  
animegirl9001, ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami (nice name btw), kozie, heerosevilbitchyvampyress, DemonRogue, THE TOBEY-MEiSTER, Megalicious Moony, Pure Black, itsasledgehammer, Demonic Black Dragon of Choas, DracoDormiens7, HateToHope, Epiphanys-Curse, Remusgrl, Anegativegrl, Sagified Fire, Wykked As Syn, Goldensong, Ashes of Stars, MidnightsRose, Alixa Elizabeth Hufflepuff, DestinyEntwinements, bloodNdarkness, Draco's Lass, Kali09 and evilgoddess1990**


	10. You and what army?

**disclaimer: **Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her. The song _System_ doesn't belong to me either. It belongs to the one who made it. I didn't.

**warnings:** Cursing. And... Well, find out.

**song:** System by Chester Bennington (Queen of the damned soundtrack)

A/N: I'm back, believe it or not. Now, **it would be really, REALLY nice if you read the following text in this author's note before reading the actual story.** Thank you. Many of you have asked about Harry's withdrawal symptoms in reviews. Well, the thing is that I've been doing some research and I found out that cocaine doesn't cause physical withdrawal symptoms. Meaning that the addiction is only psychological so if you stop using, you won't be having physicalwithdrawal symptoms, though sometimes the person quitting may experience the strong psychological addiction also physical (psychosomatic symptoms). So withdrawal symptoms from cocaine are depression and that kind of things. That's what I found out and if someone knows better, tell me. But in this story we're going to go with this. Now you may read the story.

* * *

**You fell away  
****What more can I say  
****The feeling's evolved  
****I won't let it out**

When Harry woke up the next morning the first thing he noticed was that Draco wasn't there. The second thing he noticed was that the clock was eight thirty. _Oh well, what does it matter? _He thought and listened to the voices of the house. Draco was doing something downstairs. _Oh goodie, now, where's my baby?_ Harry jumped off the bed and went through every single drawer and a closet in the room. He checked the under of the bed and the behind of the desk. He found nothing.

"It's not there anymore." Harry jumped and turned around. Draco was leaning on the doorframe, looking rather disappointed. "I thought you wanted me to get rid of them."

"What can I say, never trust an addict." Harry told.

"I should've remembered that. So the whole thing, the kiss and us sleeping together, was only about you getting your drugs back?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Oh please, don't give me that look. You seriously thought I would want to have anything like _that_ with _you_? You must be out of your mind."

"Fine then. I'll just go write McGonagall and tell her everything."

"Oh no you won't." And again, Draco was spun against the wall. "You said that you'll write to her if I _ask_ you to give them back to me. You never said anything about _taking_ them back, now, did you? No, I believe you didn't. And besides, I didn't even find them. You won."

"If I had won, you wouldn't have even tried to look for them." Draco whispered.

"You can't change me in one night, you know. That takes time, Drake. Anyway, why aren't you at school?"

"It's Sunday, Golden Boy. So you used me then?"

Harry pretended to think for a moment. "Yes, well, I guess I'm not that golden after all." Then he pressed a quick kiss on the blonde's lips and let him go. "Stuff is gone then, huh?"

"Yeah, it is. You're a lot cuter when you're asleep." Draco remarked. He was starting to sound more and more like a Malfoy again.

"Fine. Even this sorry ass excuse for a town must have at least one dealer." Harry gave Draco a mock smile and went to his room to get dressed. He was followed by the blonde.

"You're not getting more!"

"Who's stopping me?" The raven haired one asked as he buttoned his black jeans.

"I am!"

**I can't replace  
****Your screaming face  
****Feeling the sickness inside**

"You and what army?" The question actually made Draco smile. He stepped out of the room and closed the door and, well, he locked it. Funny thing is, there was no lock in the door. Harry jumped to the door and tried it. "Draco, let me out!"

"Not before you come to your senses!"

"You're not the only wizard here! Now open to door or I'll be forced to break it!"

"Ha! You and what army?"

Harry grabbed to doorknob and concentrated very hard. He focused all of his magical and non-magical powers just to open the door. But on the other side of it, Draco was doing exactly the same. Concentrating and focusing all of his powers to keep the door closed. After a minute or two Harry got frustrated and banged the door with his fists. "I'm not kidding, Draco! Let me out! You can't keep me here forever!" There was no answer. Harry tried to calm down and grabbed the doorknob again. The battle of the minds continued for maybe five minutes. Then Harry gave up again. He threw the chair to the door but it spat it back. "Are you fucking trying to kill me? Answer me, fuck's sake!" But Draco didn't answer. Harry lay down on the bed and calmed down. Or at least he tried to. Draco would get tired sooner or later, he didn't have his wand and he was only sixteen. His mind wasn't strong enough to keep the door closed the whole day.

But Harry didn't want to wait. He crawled to the door and sat next to it. "Draco?" He called. Maybe he could talk his way out of this.

**Why won't you die  
****Your blood in mine  
****We'll be fine  
****Then your body will be mine**

"Yes, Harry?"

"Look, you can't really keep me here forever. You have to let me out in some point."

"The later the better."

"Draco… Please…"

"So now you're saying please? Fifteen minutes ago you were ready to spat on my face."

"Yes, I know, but I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking clearly-"

"And cocaine is gonna make you think clearly? I ain't buying it, drama queen."

"No, I don't want cocaine… I just want to get better. I want you to help me to get better."

Draco laughed aloud. "Yeah right!" It was pretty obvious that he didn't believe a word. "You asked me last night that don't I have any feelings for you? You remember? When I told you I might regret in the morning."

"Yeah, I remember…" Harry sighed. _So you had to bring that up?_

"Well, it seems to me that you're the one with no feelings. Towards _anyone_! You treat people like they're your toys."

"Oh, look who's talking!"

"Hey! I have never made anyone believe that I'm in love with them!"

"Wha- I never did that!" Harry paused. "Or did I? You thought I'm in love with you? And you still didn't send me away? Draco… Are _you_ in love with me?"

"No, of course not, you idiot. You just acted like you were in love with me. And… Well, it made me confused, okay? And- Wait, what am I doing? I can't talk with you about this, you're ready to do anything to get out of there."

**So many words  
****Can't describe my face  
****This feeling's evolved  
****So soon to break out**

"No, Draco, I…" But he didn't know how to continue. "I'm sorry. About everything. Just… Talk to me." There was a long silence between them. But then Draco started to talk.

"You probably think that I'm made of ice or something, like I don't have feelings. But I actually do, and this time we've spent here… Last night… The kiss… All of the kisses… You're really confusing me. First you kiss and ask me about my feelings and then you tell me that you could never want anything with me and… I don't know what I feel for you and your actions aren't making it any easier. Maybe I would know what I feel if I knew what you feel but first you say one thing and then you say something else. I don't know what to believe anymore." There was a pause. "I've always taken it as a granted that I like girls. But then you came and got us here and… Fuck it. Why am I telling you this?"

"Because you're not made of ice." Harry told and heard the other boy let out a short laugh. "I haven't really lied to you, you know. Except when I said that I wouldn't want anything with you. I just said it because I was mad and, well, drugs really screw me up, you know."

"Then why'd you want them?"

"They make feel good. They make me forget."

"Forget what?"

"Sirius's death." _I can't believe I just said that!_ Harry cursed in his mind. This was Draco _Malfoy_ he was talking with. "He was my godfather, you know."

"You can't just try to forget someone's death. You _need_ to grieve. It doesn't matter how you do it. But you can't just get over it with drugs."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"You want to talk about it?" Draco asked then.

"Why?"

"Well, we're gonna be stuck here for a while so we might as well go through all the deep shit now."

Harry cracked a small smile. "No, I don't wanna talk about it. But can we play a game?"

"If it's a game where I let you out, then no."

"No, nothing like that. It's a game where I ask you a question and you have to tell the truth and then you get to ask me a question and I have to tell the truth. You're in?"

"Yeah, whatta hell… Shoot."

"Are you aware of the fact that soon I'll be having withdrawal symptoms and that they can kill me?"

"I wasn't aware that you know such big words. And that is not a fact. The stuff you're using, which I believe is cocaine, doesn't make the addiction physical so you won't be having any withdrawal symptoms that can kill you. Only symptoms you'll be having are mental and that can take couple of days before you get them, if you get them at all."

"How'd you know-"

"It's my question. What's your relationship with that Danny or what his name was?"

"Why'd you care?"

"Just answer the question, damn it."

"Well… We're friends. Now, my turn. How do you know so much about cocaine?"

"My…" Draco paused. He was supposed to tell the truth. But would Harry ever know if he lied? "My mother uses it. I found out about it maybe a year ago and I wanted to know everything about it. Have you had sex with him?"

"With who?"

"Weasley of course. Danny, you idiot."

"Oh. Well…" Harry hesitated. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

**I can't relate  
****To a happy state  
****Feeling the blood run inside**

"Harry, isn't it pretty obvious that we're not going to talk about these things ever again with anyone?"

"Right. Well, yes, I have. Why do you care about what I've done with Danny?"

"I don't. I just wanna know."

"You're supposed to tell the truth."

"Then don't ask me questions like that!"

"So you can tell me about your mom using drugs but you can't tell me why you're so interested in my sex life?"

Draco sighed. "Fine. I just wanna know what's going on between you two."

"Are you jealous?"

"It's my question, you ass."

"Sorry, Ice Prince. Shoot."

"Okay, don't call me Ice Prince."

"Don't call me Golden Boy."

"Deal. What do you want?"

**Why won't you die  
****Your blood in mine  
****We'll be fine  
****Then your body will be mine**

"You." Harry slammed his hand on his mouth. Did he say that _out loud_? "I mean, I- I want you to let me out of here."

"Liar."

"Am not. I really want you to let me out."

"I know that. But that's not what you first meant."

"Well, true, but- What the hell, yes, I want you, okay? I've wanted you ever since the day you found out I'm gay!" Harry took a deep breath. Yes, he definitely said it out loud. Draco didn't reply to this. They both stayed silent for a long time.

An hour later Draco spoke again: "Are you aware of the fact that the door hasn't been locked for a half an hour?" There was silence. Then Draco felt the door open behind him and he fell on the floor. Harry stood right next to his head.

**Why is everything so fucking hard for me  
****Keep me down to what you think I should be  
****Must you tempt me and provoke the ministry  
****Keep on trying, I'm not dying so easily  
****(I will not die)  
****Why is everything so fucking hard for me  
****(I will not die)  
****Why is everything so fucking hard for me  
****(I will not die)**

"You son of a bitch."

"Nice to see you too."

"You just couldn't ask that question half an hour ago?"

"No. You weren't ready yet."

"And now I was?"

"I don't know. Are you?"

"Depends what makes me ready."

"Are you gonna get more?"

Harry sat next to Draco's head. "No. But if I'm a pain in the ass, you can only blame yourself."

**Why won't you die  
****Your blood in mine  
****We'll be fine  
****Then your body will be mine**

* * *

A/N: Now, you didn't read the **author's note above** before reading the story, **please read it before reviewing.** But do review. Please. I'm begging you.

**Reviews:**

**El-Gilliath: That's not a bad idea at all. We'll see. DestinyEntwinements Cookies! Yay! DemonRogue: Like Harry said, "never trust an addict". SilentWater13: I know. You guys just have to remember that the story doesn't end here. Anything can happen. winter tears: Yeah, probably there will. I don't really have the story figured out so anything can happen. I only know what's going to happen on January 1st (when they go back to Hogwarts) and after that. Before that, I have no idea. ExWonder: I got the title from "Girl, Interrupted" but all the other similarities, if there is any,are accidents, 'cause I've never seen the movie "Girl, Interrupted". Ki'le: I'm just going with the flow for a while. I already explained this to winter tears so look above. And you bet correct. I mean, who doesn't wish they owned Harry and Draco? J.K. Rowling, because she _does_ own them. Lucky bitch. xxxbloodiedup: No, that wouldn't be wrong at all ;) btw, Harry and Draco are still in the UK in this fic. Just to let you know. Ausha Black: I have an excuse for that! And all the grammar mistakes I make! You want to hear? Ok, the thing is that English isn't my native tongue so I make mistakes because I've only studied it like 6 years. And now you're going to say that you didn't mean grammar. Well, I'm sticking with the same excuse. jmmil13: Yes, I agree, and I'm planning on doing so. iluvdanrad: Now I'm going to pretend that I know what hitching means (I'm too lazy to go get the dictionary andmy friend who is supposed to know everything, doesn't know either) and say that I'm not telling what I'm planning. **

**THANK YOU:**

**animegirl09, Wykked As Syn, Krazy-Katy, Megalicious Moony, DracoDormiens7, amsterdamsbitch, heerosevilbitchyvampyress, darkchildlover, lil red sinner, Vampire Angel of Death, Pshycodemented, evilgoddess1990, HisDarkLight, Cricketpoor, Gaia, Dreamer22, kozie, Goldensong, bloodNdarkness, Andy, Fefyssssss, MidnightsRose, Kali09, nickainai, angelXofXdeath, AutumnToAshes, Sagified Fire**


	11. It's all about Draco's butt

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her.

**warnings:** sexual harassment and... well, I guess that's pretty much it.

A/N: Yay, I updated! _aplodes_Fun, isn't it? Happy New Year everyone. Read the story.

* * *

"Daniel."

The boy in question turned around and dropped his books on the floor. "You look like shit."

Harry gave him a humorless smile. "Yes, well, I had an interesting weekend."

"Fancy telling me about it?" Danny asked as he bent down to pick up his books. Harry sat down on the floor.

"Long story short, I slept in the same bed with Draco and told him that I want him. Oh, and I kissed him a couple of times, too. And I told that we fucked."

Danny dropped the books again. "You told him that we fucked?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he asked."

"He asked? Just like that? He just said hey, have you had sex with Danny?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"You told Draco, the guy who hangs out with the freaking football team, that you and I had sex?"

"Yes. But don't worry, he won't tell anyone."

"How can you know that?" Danny was starting to freak out now.

"He promised."

"Oh, he promised. Well, that makes it all alright." Danny finally got all of his books into his bag and they started walking to their first class. "You slept in the same bed then?"

"Yep."

"But no hot sex?"

"Nope."

"Just sleeping?"

"Yep."

"You two are the weirdest people I know." Danny told, shaking his head.

"You have no idea." Harry muttered.

"So he fancies you then?"

"I-" But Harry was cut off by a tiny blonde who just couldn't shut up.

"Hi guys. What's up?" Ann asked cheerfully.

"Um… Nothing's up. Or is there?" Harry questioned cautiously. Danny seemed that he had lost his ability to speak.

"Well, actually there is. I'm having my birthday party at this club called T.C. this Saturday and you guys have to come! I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Um… I guess in that case we'll be there. Right Danny?"

But Danny just gave Ann a nervous smile. "Yeah, we'll be there." Harry translated the smile.

-

"Hello, sir, what can I get you?" Draco smiled and patiently waited when the man on the other side of the counter tried to decide if he wanted a latte or a cappuccino. "Hey Harry, go clear up the tables, would you?" He told Harry who was sitting on a stool next to him doing, well, nothing.

"I think I'll have a cappuccino."

"Okay, that would be 1.50, sir. Thank you, I'll get it for you in the table in a minute." Draco smiled again, started making the cappuccino and gave Harry a very nasty look. "Hey, drama queen, did you hear me? Go clear up the tables."

"Why me?"

"Because you're not doing anything."

"But I don't wanna." Harry whined like he was a two-year-old.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less. C'mon, you're not being paid for just sitting here."

"But I'm tired."

Draco rolled his eyes and then flashed a charming smile to the next customer who only wanted to know if they sold children's books. They didn't. Draco turned back to Harry, the charming smile gone. "I don't care if you're tired, just get off your butt and go clear up the tables."

"Why?"

"Because the tables need to be cleared up. Look, I'm now going to take this coffee to that cute customer over there and when I come back you better be out there with a tray and a rag."

Harry rolled his eyes to Draco's back. "Cute customer, yeah right." He muttered as he actually did take a tray and a rag and went to clean the tables. Draco was already coming back when he hadn't even finished with the first table. An evil thought crept into Harry's mind…

"Hey!" Draco turned around and saw a very innocent looking Harry in front of him. "Did you just pinch my butt?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Harry asked with an extremely innocent tone. Maybe a little too innocent.

"Oh please, go sexually harass someone else."

"I can't. I have tables to clear up. And you have a line."

"Oh ha, ha, ha." Draco remarked humorlessly before he hurried to the counter.

Ten minutes later the tables were cleared up and the line was gone. Harry sat back on his stool as Draco put clean glasses on their place. "I'm bored." Harry whined, again.

"Help put the glasses on their place." Draco replied simply. For his surprise Harry did as he was told.

"I'm being a bitch because of the withdrawal symptoms, you know."

"I know."

"So no hard feelings?"

"The only hard thing here is you."

"Oh please, go sexually harass someone else." Harry smirked and placed his hand in Draco's backpocket, making the blonde blush violently.

"Harry, please. This is a public place."

"What, your pocket?"

"Idiot." Draco rolled his eyes, again, put the last glass on its place and turned to return to the backroom. Harry took advantage of the new situation and put his other hand in Draco's other backpocket so that he had his hands around the blonde. "Idiot."

"You already said that."

"I know. I just thought that maybe you didn't hear it. Now go clear up that table over there so that we can leave. Eddie and Shauna should be here soon."

"Why me?"

"Because I will do the dishes because there's this twisted idea of the dishwasher being a boy-eating monster in your head."

"Fine." Harry admitted his lost and again took a tray and a rag and went off to do what he had done many times before.

"Hey sexy beast." A red headed girl with freckles smiled widely to Draco. "Is Eddie here yet?"

"No, not yet. You're early."

"Better early than late." She stated and went off to change her shirt. Draco glanced around and figured that since there were no customers he could go do the dishes.

"That's it, I'm done. Can I go change?" Harry asked with the I'm-so-tired-and-bored-and-want-to-get-the-hell-out-of-here-tone.

"Yeah, I guess. Is Eddie here yet?"

"Nope. You wanna come change with me?"

"I'll do the dishes and see if Shauna needs help first."

"Since when have you been all goody good mister help- Eddie's here, yay, let's go Drakie." Harry grabbed Draco's arm and practically dragged Draco to the backroom to get changed.

"I think I liked you better when you were still on drugs." The blonde muttered as he took off his green work shirt which said _Café Morel_ on the back and the front. He jumped as he felt a pair of cold hands snake around his waist. Harry placed his head on his bare shoulder.

"You smell nice."

"Yeah, I definitely liked you better then. Harry, hands off, please?"

"Oh please, you know you like it."

"That's not the point."

"What is it then?"

"I don't know. Could I just get changed without being molested?"

Harry let out a dramatic sigh and changed his own shirt. "I wasn't going to molest you."

"And nobody appreciates that more than me."

Harry sat on a bench and watched as Draco buttoned his black shirt. "Draco?"

"Harry?"

"Remember when I said that I want you?"

"Yeah…" Draco answered cautiously. How could he not remember? "What about it?"

"You didn't say anything after that."

He didn't answer. What could he possibly say? He had no idea what he felt for Harry. Or did he feel at all.

"As you're saying nothing now. Okay, let's just go home and forget that it ever happened." Harry stood up to leave but Draco grabbed his arm and crashed his lips on Harry's. Yes, he definitely felt for Harry. And it was something good. "Wow." Harry smiled as Draco finally pulled away. "And how exactly should I take this?"

Draco didn't answer. He grabbed his stuff and motioned Harry to do the same. "Let's go home."

"Not before you tell me what's going on." Harry protested. _C'mon, you gorgeous bastard! Answer my freaking question!_

"It can wait."

"Until what?"

"Until you're well again."

"I _am_ well!"

"No, you're not. C'mon, let's go."

"No."

"No?" Draco repeated, quite confused. "Fine. You do whatever you want, but I'm going home." And so he left. Harry ran after him. It was pouring rain outside, again. It never seemed to stop. "Nice of you to join me." Draco smiled sadly as Harry started walking beside him.

"I _am_ well."

"No, you're not. You're having mood swings, you whine like a baby, you snap at me, you yell at me, you try to molest me and you try to punch me in the face. You are _not_ well."

"When did I try to-"

"Last night."

"Oh." Harry couldn't really argue with that. Last night he had most certainly had a major fit and a breakdown and he had tried to hit Draco in the face. "Sorry about that."

"It's ok. I know you're having hard time."

"No, not hard time. The time I'm having is hell." They walked in silence, and in rain, and neither of them spoke until they could see Drury Lane 13 again. "Since when have you been all friendly and helpful to Shauna and Eddie? Or anyone for that matter?"

Draco let out a laugh. "I dunno, really. I suppose I've actually learned something here."

"Oh yeah? So you mean that…?" Harry smiled wickedly.

"Yes."

"C'mon, say it."

"Why, we both know what I mean."

"I want you to say it."

"Well, you can't always have what you want." Draco stated and opened the front door.

"C'mon, just say it! It's nothing to be ashamed of." Harry told and shook his head like a wet dog trying to get dry. "C'mon, Drakie…?"

Draco sighed. "Fine. Muggles aren't really that bad after all. There, I said it, happy now?"

"Yes. Very happy." Harry smiled victoriously. "Do we have food?"

"Yeah, but you need to cook first." Draco muttered as he walked into the living room and switched the TV on.

"Could you?" Harry asked with the please-I'm-starving-and-can't-cook-myself-tone.

"Could I what?"

"Cook. Make food. Prepare dinner." He sat next to the blonde with the puppy eyes look.

"Harry, I'm not gonna cook for you."

"Why not? You must be hungry too."

"Not really."

Harry started to pout but Draco chose to ignore it. "Is today Saturday?" He asked then.

"We just came from work. What'd you think?"

"Then you must get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

"Ann's birthday party. It's tonight."

"Ann's?" Draco repeated like he had never heard the name.

"Yes, Ann's. Ann Hirch. The tiny blonde who never shuts up."

"Harry..." Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't think a party's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Because of what you're going through at the moment."

"Oh please, I'm not gonna freak 'cause of a few drinks. I think that having some fun would do good for me and my recovering." Harry told matter of factly." C'mon, get that cute butt of yours upstairs and make yourself look gorgeous!" He cried and thenpointed the stairs with his finger. Draco raised his eyebrow but yet he did get up and walked upstairs, Harry following.

"You think my butt is cute?" He asked in the halfway of the stairs.

"Oh piss off, will you?"

* * *

A/N: Aaw, Harry's always such a charmer, isn't he? Press that little 'Go'-button and make me happy.

**reviews:**

**kozie: I'm not telling. You just have to wait and see. Yes, I'm evil, I know. Maybe they'll get drunk in the party and go home and...? SilentWater13: No, his mom did. Vampire Angel of Death: I would like to see you hunting me down. Fefyssssss: I try to update more often but you know that place where you have to go five days a week and where they teach you stuff and give you lots of homework? It's really being a pain in the butt and sometimes I just want to drop out but then again if I drop out there's no way I'm going to US next year. And I really, really want togo. So I'm not dropping out and you just have to be patient. Ki'le: I don't know, actually. The idea just popped into my head in the middle of the night. The first idea was just to send Harry and Draco somewhere and the drugs came along a little later. Maybe they came along because I'm feeling like shit most of the time and sometimes I feel like I'm having a breakdown and then I would just really like to get high and forget everything. So I made Harry do it for me. Ausha Black: Yeah, it was supposed to be funny. Yeah, learning second languages is reeeally tough. I'm actually taking four second languages at the moment. English, French, Swedish and Latin. That makes four, right? Anyway, it's hard. For some reason I keep mixing French and Swedish which is crazy 'cause they are nothing like each other. Maybe I'm just weird... No, not maybe, I know that I am. Anyway... **

**THANK YOU:**

**nickainai, Dreamer22, Austin'sBabyGirl, Goldensong, DracoDormiens7, wiseupjanetweiss, Wykked As Syn, edspacecowgirl, darkchildlover, Brashen, Devilita, Dulce Psycho, amsterdamsbitch, ExWonder, cacodaemon, Kali09, DestinyEntwinements, kili087, Alixa Elizabeth Hufflepuff, DemonRogue, Trasdockan, Vudu, animegirl9001, evilgoddess1990, angelXofXdeath, megliz716, Catt Black, yourfavoriteMalfoy, iluvdanrad, xpotterx, Dragenphly, animegurl088, ewchyka, Ron's Girlfriend**


	12. Sweet dreams

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her. The piece of the song _Grand Theft Autumn/Where is your boy tonight_ belongs to Fall Out Boy. I am **not** anyone of them.

**warnings:** none really. little bit of slash. but I think you already know that this story is SLASH.

A/N: Wow, this must be my fastest update ever. But it's not that long, either. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Whoa. Don't you look hot." Was Danny's first comment as he saw Harry who smirked. He had chosen a pair of blue corduroy pants and a black fishnet shirt.

"Why, thank you. You don't look too bad either. So you've hit on Ann-" Danny slammed his hand on Harry's mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Do not say that aloud in a place full of Morel's friends." He hissed and removed the hand from Harry's mouth. "So where's Draco?"

"I think he went to hang out with the cool kids. He doesn't want to be seen in public with me." Harry sighed, sounding a little disappointed. "Did you know that he has a cute butt?"

"As a matter of fact I did." Danny took a sip of his drink which looked a lot like red wine but tasted a bit like strawberries and a lot like sugar. "You want one?"

"What's in it?"

"Um… No idea. Alcohol, I think."

Harry's face lit up instantly and he told Danny to lead him to the "sweet nectarine". There they ran into Draco, who already had a glass in his hand.

"I don't think you should." He told as Harry poured himself that drink that nobody seemed to know what was in it.

"Go baby-sit someone else, will ya?" Harry smiled sweetly and looked up to check if Draco was still hot like he was when they had left home. Yup, still hot. Actually the dim lighting made Draco look even better. He had chosen black jeans that made his ass stand out, a white wife beater and a white shirt with the two top buttons left open and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"I'm just saying."

"Don't. I can take care of myself, ok?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You can?"

"Yes." Harry told firmly. "Relax, ice prince. We're here to have fun. Danny, care for a dance?"

"No, thanks, I don't have a death wish." The brunette told grimly.

"Fine. I'll go ask _Ann_ then." Harry smirked and marched off to the birthday girl.

"What's up with him?" Danny asked, staring after him.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know. So, um, he probably told you that I know what happened between you two?" Draco asked cautiously, like he was afraid of getting Danny's fist in his face.

"Yeah, he told me. He also told me that you promised not to tell anyone?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I won't. I have no interest in your private life." They stood in silence for a moment, sipping their drinks and watching Harry dance with Ann's friend Tara Foster, who didn't buy the way date Simon Gibbs anymore. They looked like they were having fun.

_They look like they're having sex_, Danny thought and turned away with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"So, um, is he any good?" Draco asked quietly.

"Excuse me?" The brunette almost dropped his glass.

"You know, in bed?"

"Are you serious?" He asked, stunned. The look on Draco's furiously blushed face was dead serious. "Well, I don't really have anyone to compare him with, but… If I were you, I'd get a move on before he loses his interest in you."

"His interest in me?"

"Yeah. I mean, you do know that he's head over heels in love with you? Well, I don't know if he's in love but there's definitely something going on. He never stops talking about you."

"So… What'd you mean?" Draco's blush had eased a bit by now.

"I mean that the boy has a crush on you and that you're an idiot to turn him down."

-

"Carry me." Harry told, sounding like a two-year-old and sitting on the ground. Draco sighed and turned to face the drunken teen.

"No. Get up, you idiot."

"No! Carry me!" Draco gave Harry a very stern look but it did no good. Harry pouted at him from the ground and let out an excited cry as Draco finally agreed to carry him home.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm raising a kid." The blonde muttered under his breath as Harry wrapped his legs around his waist.

"I like you." Harry whispered into his ear and then giggled.

"If you liked me you wouldn't make me give you a piggyback ride in the middle of the night."

"You wouldn't give in to me if _you_ didn't like _me_." Draco didn't answer that. So to avoid the silence Harry started singing: "_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know: you were the last good thing about this part of town._" Then he paused he couldn't remember what came next. So he decided to sing what he could remember: "_You need him. I should be him. I could be an accident but I'm still trying…_"

Draco tried to open the front door for five minutes and when he finally succeeded Harry told him to take him to bed. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this." The blonde cursed as he reached the top stair. He put Harry down and the drunken boy immediately crawled into his bed and closed his eyes. Draco took his shoes and shirt off. He reached to his pants when Harry opened his eyes again. "You're awake." Harry just gave him a wicked grin. "You can take off your own clothes then. Goodnight." He told and was about to get up but Harry grabbed his arm.

"No." He whispered. "I can't." Draco sighed for the hundredth time that night and sat down next to Harry.

"What's going on? I know you're drunk but not that drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Let's not argue about that, ok? Now, tell me, what's going on?" Harry didn't answer. "Danny told me something interesting. He told me that you never stop talking about me."

"Danny exagga- exog, exg-"

"Exaggerates?"

"Yes."

"Well, as long as you can't even pronounce the word, it's Danny's word we'll believe."

"You evil man." Harry told diva-like, making Draco smile.

"Well, we already knew that."

"No…" Harry whispered, gently stroking Draco's cheek. "You're not evil. You're the sweetest thing I have ever laid eyes upon."

The blonde blushed. "Shut up. You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying." Harry took a grip of Draco's neck and pulled him down to let their lips meet. He licked Draco's lower lip for an entrance. He granted it, brushing his hand up and down Harry's bare chest. Then, when Harry went for his belt, he backed away. "No." He gasped, breathing heavily.

"Yes." Harry persisted and tried to pull Draco back.

"No."

"Draco, please…" He pouted. "I need you."

"I know, but not like this. Not now"

"When then? Will you ever take me?"

"Harry, you don't know what you're talking about. Go to sleep." Draco stood up. "Goodnight." He closed to door behind him and leaned on it. He wanted to go back and cover Harry with kisses. Actually he wanted to cover him with kisses every time they were in the same room. He couldn't stop thinking about his amazing emerald eyes, beautiful lips and, well, anything about him. "Shit, Harry, what have you done to me?"

* * *

A/N: There. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm too lazy to get any deeper than that. But make me happy again! You know how it's done.


	13. Soft lips and Christmas trees

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her.

**warnings:** Slash, slash, slash. A little bit of fluff in this one, I suppose.

A/N: Yay, I'm updating! Three cheers for new update! No? Okay, but then you just have to review. That's the way it goes, my loves. I know I don't update this as often as you (or me) would like, but school is just taking so much of my time and energy, fortunately spring break is in a week! Yay! Three cheers for spring break! Now, read the result of my dirty mind.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes the next morning, the first feeling he felt was pain. "Oh my head…" He groaned and stumbled out of the bed, his room and into the downstairs. When he saw Draco sitting beside the kitchen table, he remembered. All the things he had said and done last night

"_Will you ever take me?"_ The words echoed in his aching head. Shit. Did he really say that? He was just about to sneak back to his room when Draco looked up.

"Morning sunshine." He greeted. "Sleep well?"

"Draco, about last night-"

"It's ok. You were drunk, you had no idea what you were saying."

Harry said nothing. He took a painkiller and sat down with a glass of applejuice. "So we're cool?"

"Yeah." But Draco didn't look like they were cool.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Liar. What did I do?"

"Why do you automatically assume that it has something to do with you?"

"I…" But Harry could not think of anything to say. They sat in silence, Draco eating his breakfast and Harry deciding he'd never drink alcohol again. "What's wrong?" He finally asked.

"Nothing."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell." And they fell silent again. After a minute or so Draco stood up, put his dirty dishes in the sink, went into the living room and switched on the TV. He had started to like that little machine. Actually, he adored it. How he had ever been able to live without it, he wondered. Even though the miraculous world of the Friends was yet again oh so funny and interesting, the blonde didn't even smile at the jokes. Actually, he had no idea what happened in the show. All he could think about was that boy with a hangover in the kitchen. The whole morning he had been wondering what was going on. How long had it been? A month, maybe two? No, longer than that. Harry had eaten five chocolates from his chocolate Christmas Calendar. But then again, Harry wasn't the most patient person in the world and he really liked chocolate.

Anyway, it must be the early December or late November now. So they had been there for about three months. They had been through a lot since they first stepped foot into this house and even though he had discovered that Harry was an addict, Draco still kind of liked him. And he definitely was physically attracted to him. Okay, there it was; Draco Malfoy was physically attracted to another boy. If it meant that he's gay, then so be it. If someone had told him three months ago that he was actually going to consider Harry's overgrown hair and piercings hot, or anything about Harry for that matter, he would've laughed straight to their face. But not anymore.

He knew very well what Harry wanted and he wanted to give him that but he was scared. Could it ever work out? What would his friends say? What would his parents say? His father would kill him. But… His friends weren't here, nor were his parents. Maybe-

"What are you watching?"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and saw Harry sitting on the couch next to him. "Huh? Oh, um, Friends, I think."

"Any good?"

"Yeah, sure." And for the third time that morning, an uncomfortable silence fell between the boys. "Harry? Can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"If, I mean this is a completely hypothetical question, but if I happened to tell you, and I'm not saying that I am, but if I told you that I might maybe want something with you, what would you say? Hypothetically." The blonde finally shut his mouth and gave Harry a cautious look. His heart was pounding like never before. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he was really saying all that. _And I'm a freaking Malfoy. Malfoys are _never _nervous. What the hell is wrong with me?_

If there was anything Harry didn't expect, that was it. "Um… Well, I think I would, hypothetically speaking, ask how fucking stupid you are. I mean, I don't know if you know but I have a huge crush on you." _I can't believe I just said that! _He seemed to be blurting things he shouldn't rather often lately.

But Draco already knew that Harry had a crush on him, Danny had told him and now Harry just simply confirmed the little piece of information. Smirking, he leaned closer to the blushing and slightly panicking boy and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I knew that. Danny told me."

"A-are you sure?" Harry managed to stutter, making Draco laugh a little.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure it was Danny."

"No, I mean, are you sure about… Me?"

Draco shook his head and slowly snuggled closer to the other boy's body. "No. I'm scared to death. I know nothing about dating a boy. I don't even know if I'm gonna be any good at it. But I don't wanna spend the rest of my life 'what if'ing."

For the first time that morning, Harry smiled. "I'm sure you're gonna be great."

"Nah, I'm probably gonna suck, but that's ok. You can't tell before you try, can you?"

"No, you can't. So this is your final decision? I mean, you're not backing up anymore?"

"No, I'm not. I think I wanna be all yours."

"You sure?"

Draco laughed. "Stop asking me that or I will take back everything I said!" He declared and tried to jump off the couch but Harry pulled him back.

"You can't take it back! You already said it!"

"So? I could just tell that it was a big fat lie and I was only joking!" The blonde stuck out his tongue and Harry grabbed it with his fingers.

"But would you really do that?"

Draco let out an incomprehensible sound and Harry let go. "No, I would not." Harry grinned victoriously. "Your fingers taste bad." Draco said and received a punch in the shoulder. "Ouch."

"You're so cute when you pout."

"I'm always cute." He replied matter of factly, gave Harry a quick kiss and turned to the TV.

Harry raised an eyebrow, very Malfoy-like. "That's it?"

"Told you I was gonna suck at this."

Silence fell between them again, but this time it was rather comfortable. Harry lay his head on Draco's shoulder and listened the other boy breathe. "Is this all we're gonna do today?"

"You've got better ideas?"

"Well…" Harry started with a very hinting tone.

"I don't think we're ready for that kind of activities quite yet."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not ready." Draco murmured, not looking at Harry.

"I wasn't gonna suggest _that_, you jerk. I don't even wanna have sex with you." That was a big fat lie and they both knew it before he even said it. Draco gave him a meaningful gaze. "Okay, I do, but not before you're ready. Before we're ready. And we're definitely not."

"That must've been the smartest thing you've said in three months."

"Shut up. You know what this means, don't you?"

"No, what does it mean?"

"Now when we are officially boyfriend and… boyfriend-"

"We are?"

Harry blushed like a tomato and suddenly became very insecure. Draco never mentioned the word 'boyfriend'. "Aren't we?"

The blonde seemed to think for a moment. "Yes, I think we are. You were saying?"

"Yes, I was saying that now when we're officially boyfriend and boyfriend, you have to buy me a Christmas present."

For Harry's surprise, Draco rolled his eyes and let out a groan. "You celebrate Christmas?"

"Um… Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it's a crappy holiday. People make you eat more than is humanly possible and they decorate their houses with hideous lights and pretend to like people they hate only because they give you presents. Who the hell ever invented Christmas?"

"Eh, um… You know that little guy called Jesus? Well he-"

"Oh yeah, him. You know, Christmas was a pagan feast before Christians came and made it theirs. Jesus wasn't even born then, you know."

"Fine, whatever, it doesn't matter. But I'm going to buy you a present and decorate the house with the lights you seem to hate so much and make you eat like a pig and you're gonna like it."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "You're gonna cook?"

"Yes. I _can_ cook, I've cooked my whole life for other people!"

"I've never seen you cook."

"That's just because you've done it for me. Which is kind of amusing considering that you couldn't even toast a bread when we first got here."

"Don't remind me."

Harry grinned wickedly. "Anyway, as I'm buying you a present, you have to get me one."

"Why?"

"Because it would be extremely rude not to."

Draco let out a sigh. "Fine. I'll get you a Christmas present if you promise not to decorate the house."

"Fine. I won't put up any lights, except in the tree."

"What tree?"

"Well we have to have a Christmas tree. It's not Christmas if there's no tree."

"Can we keep it outside?"

"No, we cannot. Draco, this our first Christmas together-" Harry suddenly stopped. It hit him as he said it. Their first Christmas. He just stared in front of him, seeing nothing, as he tried to understand what he had just said. He snapped out of it when he felt a soft pair of lips on his. He started kissing back, still not quite realizing what was happening. He felt something wet slide by his bottom lip and slightly opened his mouth so Draco's tongue could slide in. It did and Harry dropped his hands somewhere around the blonde's waist and slipped them under his shirt. Then he felt someone else's hands grab his wrists and the lips were pulling away.

"Don't push it, sweetheart." Draco smirked.

"You called me sweetheart."

"Don't get used to it."

* * *

A/N: Ha, I bet you didn't see that coming, did you? Okay, maybe you did. Maybe you didn't. I don't know. Tell me.

Thank you all who have reviewed, I adore you! Do it again!


	14. Red wine mixed with vodka

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her.

**warnings:**angst, alcohol, pills, nightmares.

A/N: I'm back! Yay! With a chapter! Yay! So here it is, chapter 14, where Harry sees nightmares and Draco gets a black eye.

* * *

_Harry opened his eyes but saw absolutely nothing. Everything was black around him. But he smelled something in the air. It was the smell that comes right after the rain has stopped. There was something more to it, though. _

"_Harry." A whisper echoed through the air. The source of the voice seemed to be so close, but as Harry tried to find it with his hands, he couldn't reach it. _

"_Harry." _

"_Who are you? Where am I?" _

"_Don't you recognize me?" Harry didn't answer. The voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't tell… _

"_It's been six months and you've already forgotten me." Then it hit him. _

"_Sirius?" _

_A bark like laugh filled the air. "So you haven't forgotten me." Steps. Like a heel of a boot clicking against cold stone. Then Harry felt a hand on his cheek and his face was lift up. What he saw wasn't the Sirius he remembered. In front of him was standing a young boy, with black hair and deep blue eyes, looking down at him. _

"_You're not Sirius." _

_The boy smiled. "Oh but I am. Not the one who took the blame for murders he didn't commit, but I'm still Sirius. Funny how people tend to do stupid things when they face a tragedy. And grow old." A small laugh escaped his lips. He kneeled down so that they were face to face. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." _

"_For what?" _

"_For everything I did to you." _

"_But you didn't-" _

"_Shh." He shushed and pressed a finger on Harry's lips. "I made you fall, did I not?" He then softly kissed Harry's forehead and disappeared. The darkness was suddenly gone and Harry realized he was lying on the floor of the sixth year boys' dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. He turned his head, so that he saw what lay on the floor only a few inches away from his hand. A dirty mirror, a rolled up bill and some white powder. He tried to get up but he couldn't move. Then he heard steps again. _

_Then suddenly someone sat on his stomach. He looked up and saw… his father? _

_Dad? he wanted to ask but he couldn't speak. The young image of James Potter laughed and leaned down. Harry closed his eyes as he felt teeth on the skin of his neck. When he opened them again, the mass of black hair had turned into blonde silky locks. James had turned into Draco. He smirked very Malfoy-like and suddenly Harry felt scared and incredibly vulnerable. _

"_Be a good boy now."_

_Draco stood up and walked away a bit so that Harry couldn't see him anymore. _

"_Crucio." _

_A terrible pain pierced his entire body making him open and close his mouth in silent shrieks. He gasped for air as his organs were burning inside him. _

Harry flashed his eyes open as he fell on the floor with a loud 'thump' and a frightened scream. Words of Parseltongue were mixed into his panting, causing the noise he made to sound incomprehensible to the ears of Draco who had woken up because of the scream. Draco kneeled next to the freaked out boy and offered his hand but Harry pushed it away, fear and panic in his green eyes when he realized it was the same blonde who had caused him the pain in his dream.

"_Please don't hurt me, I swear I'll be good!_" He told in Parseltongue and tried to move away.

Draco ignored the fact that Parseltongue sounded extremely sexy and tried to calm Harry down. "Shh, Harry, it's ok, it was only dream." But all he got for an answer was some more hissing he couldn't understand.

"You." Harry whispered suddenly, in English. "Sirius… My dad… You… Crucio!" Then he broke into tears. "I swear… I'll be good. Please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. It was just a dream." Draco told and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. After a while, when Harry had calmed down a bit, he asked what had happened in the dream.

"First it was pitch-black and Sirius was there. He told me that he's sorry. Then he was gone again and I was at my dorm and dad came and he laughed and then he was suddenly you and you bit me and told me to be a good boy and cast the unforgivable on me."

Draco kissed his forehead (the exact same spot Sirius had kissed him) and stroked his back. "It was just a dream." He told for the hundredth time.

"I know. It just felt so real."

"They sometimes do. You want to go back to bed?"

Harry nodded but didn't move. Draco stood up and pulled him up too and gently pushed the boy back in the bed. "Stay with me?" He asked softly.

Draco hesitated for a moment but then smiled. "Move over." He told and climbed next to the raven haired boy. Harry immediately snuggled closer and laid his head on the blonde's chest. They both fell asleep rather quickly, though it took a little longer for Harry. But neither of them noticed the small biting mark on Harry's neck.

-

"Harry? Wake up now, or we'll be late for school."

Harry frowned and slowly opened his eyes. "I'm staying in sick." He mumbled, burying his face further into the pillow.

"Are you sick?"

"Yes." And at the very same moment as the word left his lips, there suddenly was a pounding ache in his head and his stomach felt like a snake was eating it from the inside. He felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"I don't think you have any fever."

"Just because I don't have fever doesn't mean I'm not sick. Go, you'll be late for school." He tugged the hand away from his face, it had made him feel even sicker.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Draco gave the other boy a very confused look mixed with some doubt. He wasn't so sure if he should leave him alone, but Harry obviously wanted to get rid of him. He had felt how the boy had flinched when he had touched him. Like he was disgusted by the touch. "Fine. Try to get some rest, okay? I'll see you later then."

He got no answer from Harry. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. Bye."

Rolling his eyes, Draco left the room, making sure he slammed the door shut loudly. So what if Harry was sick? Nobody, not even precious little Golden Boy, especially not him, treated _Draco Malfoy_ like that and got away with it. No matter how sick and grumpy they were. So what if it was childish? He slammed the front door shut with a force that made the windows rattle. So what if his heart broke when Harry drew back from his touch.

-

_It was all white. Like snow. Pure, beautiful and innocent snow. Harry opened his eyes. Wizards in black robes were standing in a circle around him. Death Eaters. Harry tried to reach his wand, but it wasn't there. Of course it wasn't, McGonagall had taken their wands. Harry tried to scream someone to help, Draco, Sirius, Ron, Hagrid, Danny and even Francis. But no one came and the Death Eaters merely laughed. The snow had turned black where they stood and it was spreading towards Harry. It was all around him, he couldn't escape it. He cried Draco's name once more and this time he got an answer. _

_One of the Death Eaters took down his hood and revealed the blonde silky locks and grey eyes. An evil leer spread on his face. The black snow finally reached the wide eyed Harry and he felt the ground crumble beneath him. He fell. Something cold pierced every inch of his body and he didn't fall anymore. _

-

Draco slammed his butt on a hard wooden chair with the same force he had slammed about every door he had come across with since morning.

"You okay, Draco?" Simon Gibbs arched an eyebrow towards the blonde.

"Perfect, just perfect." He snapped, wishing in his head that Simon, and everyone else for that matter, left him alone. And as they would've heard the silent wish, everyone left him alone. Now he could dwell in his own problems without anyone disturbing him the whole day.

When he later walked home in the endless rain, he decided that it was the crappiest day in the history of Draco Malfoy. And it wasn't even over yet. He had let Harry affect his actions and feelings too much. Okay, they were a 'couple' now and he felt for him, but still, he couldn't forget who he really was just because he happened to be in love. _What? No! Not in love! In a relationship. _Yes, he couldn't forget who he really was just because he happened to be in a relationship. And that nursing and worrying and comforting weren't who he was. Or who he had been.

Today Harry's behavior had made him almost get hit by a car, miss the bus, get punched in the face in gym class (as a reminder from that, he now had a black eye) and almost cast the jelly legs spell on a teacher (Yes, he could've done that without his wand. He is, after all, Draco _Malfoy_). And that wasn't acceptable. No matter how attracted he was to the boy, he should never let himself get distracted, if he didn't choose to be distracted. He, again, slammed the front door closed with a force that made the windows rattle. Taking of his coat, the blonde sighed. "Harry! I'm home!"

No answer. Maybe he was asleep? Draco slowly walked upstairs and he was going to knock on Harry's door but the sounds from the bathroom woke up his curiosity.

There was Harry, kneeling in front of the toilet seat, emptying the contents of his stomach into it. Next to him on the floor lay an almost empty bottle of red wine and a completely empty bottle of painkillers.

"Well, if you weren't sick in the morning, you sure are sick now." Draco remarked as a very white Harry leaned against the bathroom wall. "How many did you take?"

"What was left of it." Harry murmured, breathing heavily. "Maybe five. Can't remember."

Draco stepped forward and gave a look at the red mess that used to be inside Harry's stomach. He counted the white dots. Four.

"I took them like ten minutes ago I think. I threw up right after it."

The blonde flushed the toilet and gave Harry a suspicious look mixed with worry. "You're probably going to be fine, but maybe you should go see a doctor just in case."

"I'm fine, I don't need a doctor." Harry protested and reached for the red wine, but Draco kicked the bottle further away from him.

"It wasn't a question. You're seeing a doctor and that's that. Is this all what you took? Just wine and pills?"

"Vodka. Red wine mixed with vodka."

Draco took the bottle from the floor. "You. Stay here. I'm going to make a phone call." And with that he marched out of the bathroom.

"You could at least leave me the wine!" Harry cried after him. And bent over the toilet, again.

-

"Merlin Harry, sometimes I wonder what the hell is going on inside your head." Draco muttered the next morning as he opened the front door and led the still slightly shaking boy in. "Where in hell did you even get the wine? Or the vodka?"

"Can we not talk about it?" Harry pleaded quietly and made his way onto the couch.

"No, we cannot not talk about it. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is."

"Nothing's wrong."

Draco sat on the floor next to couch so that their faces were on the same level. "Harry, you can't shut me out anymore."

"I saw a dream again." Harry finally said after a long pause.

"A nightmare?"

"Yes. You were there. You were a Death Eater. And you killed me."

The blonde swallowed. "So that's why you tried to kill yourself? You saw a nightmare?"

"I wasn't," Gasp. "I wasn't trying to kill myself. I needed… I just needed something… To relax me. And as you took away my drugs-"

"So this is all my fault?"

Harry flinched at the sudden, teary and slightly broken voice. "No, I just… I'm weak, Draco. I'm not gonna make it without it."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not. Draco, I need you."

The boy in question was very confused now. "I'm right here."

"But you'll leave. I know you will." Harry whispered, sounding extremely tired.

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, you are. When we go back to Hogwarts, it's gonna be just like it used to be. We'll be enemies again and we'll fight in the war against each other and it will end when you kill me."

Draco leaned closer to the heavily breathing boy. "No, Harry. It was just a dream. It meant nothing. I will never leave you." He pressed a soft kiss on Harry's lips as to assure him that he would stay with him forever.

* * *

A/N: Weeeeeellllll? Please do tell me what you think. I love everyone who tells me what they think. I know, it's a _very_ easy way to buy my love. So do it now before I run out of love! (Well, that's impossible, but you get the point)

THANK YOU everyone who has reviewed. Again, I adore you. Now, I'm going to sleep. Good night.


	15. Drama group loves you

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her.

**warnings:** Drama. Lots of drama. And slash of course.

A/N: I'm here! I'm updating! Worship me! Anyway, just so you know, I have two weeks school left before summer vacation so I'll be updating more often than every two months after that. And I'm also trying to finish all of my fics before August, because in August I will be leaving to the US, and I don't know if I'm gonna be able to update from there. So, anyway, enjoy the chapter. And review after that.

* * *

"Good morning, Drakie!"

Drakie, or Draco as we know him, raised an eyebrow. "Well aren't you cheery today." He noted with a small smile on his lips as he put his empty mug down and leaned against the kitchen counter. "So you slept well?"

"Very well, thank you. No nightmares, no throwing up and no headache." Harry grinned and quickly pecked the blonde's lips. For a week Harry had seen frequent nightmares, thrown up after every dream and suffered from a tremendous headache, non-stop.

"What did you do?"

He gave Draco a very questioning look. "What you mean what did I do?"

"Well, it seems kind of weird that it just stopped, don't you think?"

"Not really. I'm just happy it did stop. Why you always need an explanation for everything?"

Draco sighed and slipped away from between Harry and the counter. "I don't. I just…"

As his sentence faded, it hit Harry. "You think I've cracked!" He bellowed. "You think I've done drugs!"

"What? No! Of course I don't!"

"Oh please, of course you do! It would be the perfect reason, wouldn't it? First I stop doing them and then I get all these withdrawal whatevers and then they suddenly stop. It makes sense, doesn't it?"

"But I didn't think-"

"Don't you trust me?"

Draco was completely taken aback by the sudden question. "Wha- Of course I trust you."

"It doesn't seem like it."

The blonde sighed. "Harry, you're being a drama queen again."

The boy in question pouted, letting his anger fade a bit. "I am not."

Draco closed the gap of a few steps between them and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "Are too." He softly kissed the boy in his arms and smiled. "Last day of school. You ready?"

-

As Harry sat in the school canteen for the last time ever, he started thinking. He figured that he actually liked the town and the school and the people there. Ok, it was always raining, Ann Hirch still talked way too much way too fast and the football players were still calling him a faggot, but those were little things. To be honest, Harry hated the sun, Ann was actually quite nice and who really gave a shit what some football players think? Harry had a whole new life there now. He had Draco, he had Danny.

_Merlin, Danny!_ Harry flinched. After they left, he would probably never see Danny again and that was bad. They had gotten really close over the past months. How was he supposed to survive without Danny? _Especially if Draco and I break up. Who will be my shoulder then?_

He had a point there. Harry now had a whole new life in Vilinburg, how could Ron or Hermione or anyone ever understand who he was now and what has happened to him?

The idea of returning to Hogwarts wasn't so disgusting. It was the leaving Vilinburg part he dreaded.

"…So what do you think?"

Harry snapped out of his trance, back to the real world. "Huh- Sorry, what?"

Danny pouted. "I've been explaining my plan to kiss Ann on New Year's Eve to you about fifteen minutes now," He took a dramatic pause. "And you didn't hear a word I said!"

"Yes, I did!" Was Harry's automatic defense.

"Yeah? What did I say?"

"Um…"

"I knew it. You don't care about my happiness at all." The brunette huffed and poked his overly greasy French fries with a violence Harry had never seen before.

"Don't be stupid. My whole life concentrates on your happiness." Harry cooed and rubbed his leg against Danny's under the table.

"Liar." Danny hissed and kicked the leg away. "If that was true, you wouldn't leave."

_Oh so that's what this is all about!_ "Danny… I've explained you this. I have to go."

"Why?"

"You know why!"

Danny looked at him like he was betraying him in some weird way. Harry sighed. "I have two weeks left and I don't wanna spend those weeks fighting with you."

"Oh yeah, you wanna spend them fucking with- Ouch!" He suddenly cried and started to rub his leg. "What was that for?"

"Don't say that aloud in here." Harry hissed, looking around in the canteen. "I didn't know you were so jealous?"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah right. And just for your information, we're not fucking."

"Sure you aren't. And I'm so not jealous."

"Really, we're not. And if you're not jealous, I'm Santa Claus."

"You are? You must be really busy at this time of the year." Danny stood up. "Now excuse me, I'm gonna be late for class."

The raven haired boy looked up to him. "We have the same class, you idiot, and it's not starting for five minutes." But Danny obviously didn't care. Harry ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Danny, what the hell is wrong with you today?"

"Nothing." The look on Harry's face told him he wasn't actually believable. He sighed. "Walk me home today, okay? We'll talk then?"

Harry let go of his arm. "Okay."

-

Two hours and fifteen minutes later the dark haired boys were walking in the drizzle, hands deep in their pockets to protect them from the freezing rain. They walked until they reached Danny's house and still in silence they entered the boy's room. Harry sat on the bed and Danny lied down next to him, burying his face into his hands.

"I'm waiting?"

Danny took a deep breath. "What's gonna happen to us when you leave?"

"What you mean?"

"Well, are we ever going to talk to each other again? Will we see each other?"

"Of course we will see each other. It might take a while, but we will."

"How long is 'a while'?"

Harry leaned back on his elbows. "Seven months."

Danny bit his lip so he wouldn't start to yell. He didn't want Harry to leave, he was his best friend. Actually, Harry was his only friend. And to be honest, he really didn't care about Ann that much anymore.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You're right, I am jealous."

A grin spread on Harry's lips. "I knew it. Don't worry, when Ann gets to know you she's gonna be all over you."

The brunette sat up. "This is not about Ann." He whispered, refusing to look at Harry.

"Who then? You don't have a crush on Draco, do you?"

"No, I don't." He let out a bitter laugh, blinking to stop the tears that were rising up. "I knew we shouldn't have fucked."

Harry immediately shot back up, eyes wide. "You mean…?"

Danny turned his head towards the voice and suddenly the boys were lips against lips. He stood up and backed away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." Harry told firmly and also stood up. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I just kissed my best friend, who has a boyfriend. How could it be okay?"

"You're overreacting. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it is." Danny turned his back to the other boy. "To me it is."

Harry stepped closer and hugged him from behind. "Danny, being with you would definitely make more sense as I've never hated you. I really care about you. A lot. But-"

"You care about Draco more."

"No, let me finish. Draco and I have a history together. It's definitely not a pretty history and I've wanted to kill him more than once but I know stuff about him and he knows stuff about me I could never even try to explain to you."

"Like what?"

_Like I go to a school for witches and wizards, a maniac has tried to kill me five times and I'm a recovering drug addict._ "It doesn't matter."

Danny sighed. He was way too tired and messed up to argue. In a way, he totally got it why Harry wanted Draco over him. _I'm nothing special anyway…_

And as if Harry had actually read his thoughts; "Don't be stupid, of course you're special. Anyone would kill to have you."

-

"Where in the _hell_ have you been?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and took off his jacket. "Relax, I was at Danny's."

"And that information is supposed to make me relaxed?"

The green eyed boy turned around to face the blonde who seemed to be rather upset. "Yes, actually it is."

Draco pouted. "Why were you with him?"

"Jee, I dunno, because he's my friend?" Harry suggested as he headed upstairs to his room, Draco following him.

"So it didn't cross your mind that you could check with me first?"

He turned around, facing the blonde. "No, it did not! I wasn't aware that I'm not allowed to spend time with my friend anymore!"

"And what kind of time are we talking about here? Some 'quality time' maybe?" Draco asked, sounding pretty bitter.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. "For fuck's sake, _that_'s what this is about?"

"Well it does seem kind of weird that you have fucked your friend but not your boyfriend."

"If you wanna fuck we can do it right now!"

"Oh you would like that, wouldn't you?"

"As a matter of fact I would!"

"Well it is good that you have Danny for that then!"

Harry opened his mouth several times not being able to say a word. Finally he settled for throwing his hands in the air and a scream as a sign of frustration and marching into his room and slamming the door shut.

Draco ran downstairs, grabbed Harry's jacket and left the house, also slamming the door behind him. Hard.

* * *

A/N: Yes? Please do tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, tell me? I love reviews and reviewers. Thank you all who have reviewed before _shares some of the chocolate I'm eating right now_


	16. Sex issues

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hedwig and Diagon Alley belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her.

**warnings: **This chapter contains some serious **slash **(male/male-romance and sexual action) and some of the stuff is slightly graphic (I got a little carried away) so if you have virgin eyes, skip this one.

A/N: Well. I'm a little surprised myself that I have 8 pages for you so soon. Like I said in the warnings-sections, I got a little carried away. But, like always, I'm asking you to read and review, again. Thank you. Enjoy:

* * *

"What do you get for Christmas to your boyfriend who you have been together with for a month and who used to be your worst enemy?" 

Danny bit his lower lip and took a green bottle from the shelve in front of them. "That's a tricky one. Aftershave?"

"Hmm… I don't think he shaves." Danny raised an eyebrow at this. "I've never seen him shave. But he never grows beard either."

"Maybe it hasn't started to grow yet?"

"You think?" Harry took the bottle from the brunette. "No, that can't be it. He's sixteen. I mean, my beard started to grow when I was fourteen."

"Maybe he's a late one. Or a girl."

Harry almost dropped the bottle on the floor when he was putting it back to its place. "A girl? That's impossible!"

"Not really if you think about it. Anything's possible with today's science and medicine. I mean, you've never actually seen him naked."

"No, but I've seen his chest."

"That proves nothing." Danny stated as the boys walked between the endless shelves of beauty products. Danny had brought Harry to this bigger town near Vilinburg just so they could buy the gifts they needed, as there were no proper shops in Vilinburg. "I know a lot of girls who have no boobs."

"Danny? My boyfriend is not a girl." Harry took a hair gel bottle in his hand and raised his eyebrows. "How about hair gel? He uses a lot of hair gel. And he's convinced that I use it so I could give him a pen too so he could mark how much there is gel left, and I could finally prove I'm not using his gel."

"Seriously, what are you people?" Danny asked, shaking his head in disbelief. Then his eyes lightened up. "I know!" He grabbed something from a rack near by. "A pair of cute boxers-" He held out what he had grabbed. A pair of black boxers with a tiny pink heart on the left hip. He grabbed something else from the shelve behind him. "And condoms."

Harry just stared at them. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

"Because sex is a very delicate subject at the moment."

Danny couldn't help the small smile appearing to his lips. "Please, do tell me more."

"Well, Draco had this huge jealousy fit out of nowhere last night. First he thought I should've asked him first before seeing you and then he yelled how it's weird that I have had sex with you and not with him and it was so stupid. I've never seen him lose it like that for something so meaningless and insignificant. I mean, I want to have sex with him! He's the one who's been holding back."

"Maybe that was his way of saying 'let's fuck'?" Danny suggested.

"Or maybe he still hates me and he just wanted an excuse for yelling at me and being mean to me." Harry pouted.

"Don't be stupid. It's just that time of the month."

Harry burst out laughing and it seemed he couldn't stop at all. Finally he pulled himself together. "I thought we already agreed that my boyfriend is not a girl."

"You don't know that, you've never seen Draco's cock."

"Did you just say 'Draco' and 'cock' in the same sentence?"

"Yep. And I'm regretting it already."

This time both of the boys started to laugh so hard that they received a lot of disapproving glares from the other customers and the staff. Still giggling, they left the store and sat down on a bench near by. Harry leaned his head on Danny's shoulder.

"My stomach hurts."

"Mine too."

"We're so stupid."

"I know."

Harry wiped a tear of laughter away from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Seriously, what am I gonna get for him?"

"I'm still rooting for the boxers and condoms."

"You think?"

"Or you could just give him that aftershave even though his beard's not growing."

Harry sighed again. Then he realized something. There was a jewelry shop just across the street. He had the most perfect idea. He jumped up. "C'mon, we need to get home!"

-

"Hedwig, get your feathery ass down here right now." Harry hissed as he jumped on the wet ground of their backyard. It had just stopped raining and it looked like it would continue soon. Hedwig was sitting on a branch of the oak tree and he looked down at Harry very arrogantly.

"Hedwig… Please? I need you." The owl just snapped her beak. "Seriously, Hedwig, when have I ever asked anything from you?"

"Everytime you've asked her to deliver a letter would be my guess."

Harry spun around and faced the blonde leaning on the doorframe. "When did you get home?"

"Five minutes ago. I saw you from the living room window. You can use Lucifer if you like. He's not nearly as stubborn as she."

At that moment Hedwig flew down and sat on Harry's outstretched arm. He tied the letter on her leg and told her to take it to Diagon Alley. "She might be stubborn," He told as he watched Hedwig fly away. "But she's a damn proud one too. Kind of like you." It started to rain again but Harry didn't move. Instead, Draco came to him. "That was probably the longest pause of the rain ever."

"I'm sorry."

Harry blinked. "What?"

"You heard me, don't make me say it again." Draco muttered. "I was wrong, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"Well, isn't this interesting. The mighty Draco Malfoy just admitted he was wrong."

"Okay, I deserved that." The blonde couldn't help but smile to the victorious look on Harry's face.

"Hell yeah you did." Then his expression softened as his fingers found the waistband of Draco's pants. "Are you a girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"Are you a girl?"

"No, I'm not."

Harry leaned closer, just close enough that Draco could feel his hot breath against his ear. "Prove it." Harry stepped back with a mischievous smile and walked into the house, Draco following closely. They were heading upstairs but in the half way of stairs Draco slammed Harry against the wall and crashed his lips on Harry's. The green eyed boy quickly opened the blonde's pants, slid his hand in and squeezed softly, enjoying the moan coming out of Draco's mouth. "So, it's a boy after all." He laughed, making Draco moan louder.

"I told you, didn't I?"

Harry ignored the comment and started to suck and nibble Draco's neck. Draco took his boyfriend's hand and led him upstairs, into his room. "You know…" He panted as Harry unbuttoned his shirt and he himself dropped wet kisses all over Harry's face and neck. "I've never done this before."

Harry stopped everything he was doing and just looked into Draco's grey eyes. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I didn't say that! I just…"

"You're nervous, huh?"

"No. I'm a Malfoy. Malfoys are never nervous. The situation is just new to me, that's all,"

"It's okay to be nervous, you know. I was worried too when I did it the first time."

Draco smiled a bit. "I'm not nervous. I just thought you should know that I'm a first timer. So you won't expect any wonders from me."

"How many girls have you fucked?" Harry asked as he slipped Draco's shirt off.

"Um… Many. What has that to do with this?"

"Well it's kind of the same as fucking a girl. I mean, if you're on top. So as you've fucked many, many girls, you should be good at this too."

Draco leaned closer and pressed his lips on Harry's. He licked the boy's lower lip and slipped his tongue inside of the hot mouth. Harry moaned into his mouth and then groaned as he pulled away. "You're wearing too many clothes." The blonde murmured and practically ripped Harry's shirt off. Harry pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. He licked and sucked and bit Draco's nipple, making the boy beneath him squirm and letting out incomprehensible sounds. Harry smirked against the creamy skin and started to kiss his way down to the waist. He removed Draco's pants and boxers and took Draco into his mouth. He felt how the blonde's hand grabbed his hair and after a moment he was pulled back.

Draco breathed heavily as Harry climbed back to the same level with him. He pressed soft kisses on Harry's bare shoulders and at the same time opened his belt and buttons. Harry stood up and took something from his drawer and gave it to Draco, who raised an eyebrow at the lube.

"You never know." Harry grinned and turned his back to Draco. Slowly he took off his jeans and boxers. The blonde smirked, cupped another of Harry's ass cheeks with his hand a squeezed. Then he started to trace the lines and the curves with his finger. He rose on his knees and covered two of his fingers with the lube. Then he wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist and placed the first finger.

Harry shivered and let out a small whimper. Draco added the second finger and pumped them in and out, making Harry's cries grow louder. The slytherin softly kissed the gryffindor's neck. "Does it hurt?"

Harry laughed. "Not yet." He felt Draco pulling the fingers out and for a moment nothing happened. Then Draco's hand wrapped around his waist once more and the soft lips of the grey eyed boy found his neck again. Slowly Draco started to push himself inside of Harry, careful not to hurt him. Harry's breathing was extremely fast at this point, but when Draco finally was all the way there, it started to ease down a bit.

"You okay?" Draco whispered as he started to softly stroke Harry.

"Yeah, just… Give me a minute." Harry murmured and turned his head to kiss the other boy. "Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"I…" He hesitated. "Nevermind. Just… Let's do it."

Draco smirked at these words and moved closer to the wall, so that they both were in the bed, Harry sitting his lap. In just a few seconds they lost their understanding of the world and realized only the other person and what the other person was doing. Soon Harry grabbed Draco's hair and came screaming and Draco bit Harry's neck and followed.

Draco leaned against the wall and tried to even his breath. Harry lied down on the bed to do just the same.

"Damn."

The blonde let out a laugh and lied down on his stomach next to Harry.

"Damn. My neck is probably bleeding. Did you taste blood?"

"No, I'm not a vampire, you know." Draco told and kissed Harry's shoulder. "You were gonna say it earlier, weren't you?"

"Say what?" Harry asked as he pulled Draco's hand to hold his waist.

"You know, _it_."

"What it?"

"Well, it. You know what I mean. Why didn't you say it?"

"Well… I can't say it first."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't." He paused. "What if you don't say it back? Or you say it but don't mean it, you only say it because I said it."

Draco thought for a moment. "How about we say it at the same time?"

"The same time? Yeah, sure, I can do that."

"Okay, you ready? On a count of three…"

"One… Two… Three."

"I love you."

Silence. Total silence. Until…

"You cheated! You didn't say it!" Harry cried accusingly, sitting up. "You didn't say it!"

"Well I wouldn't have heard it when you said it if I had said it too!" Draco defended himself, rising to lean on his elbows.

"We were supposed to say it together!"

Draco laughed and grabbed Harry's arm. "Come here, drama queen." He told and pulled the black haired boy to lie down with him again. Draco took a hold of Harry's chin and forced him to look at him in the eyes.

"I love you, Harry."

* * *

A/N: Who saw that coming? Honestly?

**Thank you everyone so much who have reviewed. I love e-mails and reviews so I especially love e-mails that tell me I have new reviews. So thank you _would share some chocolate if I hadn't already eaten it all_**


	17. Snow

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her. Danny, on the other hand, is mine.

**warnings: **slash, which at this point should be obvious.

A/N: I'm here! I'm updating! It took me a month but I'm updating! We are nearing The End! Not yet, I mean, but it's getting closer and I just want you to be emotionally prepared for that. Anyway... Please do read the product of my sick mind. Thanks.

* * *

"Awwww!" Danny beamed and clasped his hands together against his cheek. "That's so cute!"

Harry raised an eyebrow to Danny's gesture. "I'm sensing sarcasm."

"Sarcasm?" The brunette snorted and tugged his bright yellow scarf tighter. "There's no sarcasm. Honey, the guy told you he loves you."

Suddenly Harry blushed and a very girly aura appeared around him. "I know." He nearly giggled.

Danny only smiled at this, feeling the faintest sting of jealousy, and let the subject go. "So why am _I_ here? Shouldn't Draco be here instead?" He asked, taking a hold of one branch of a rather puffy Christmas tree and turned it in different angles, to see if that particular branch returned to his high demands.

"He doesn't like Christmas. He actually asked me if we could keep the tree outside." Harry told, rounding another tree, which reminded Harry of a lost puppy somehow.

"Doesn't like _Christmas_?" Danny sounded scandalized and when Harry turned to face him, he was pressing his hand against his chest with a shocked expression on his face. "I can't believe you're actually sharing a bed with someone who doesn't like _Christmas_. I love Christmas." He suddenly blushed. "This one looks nice, doesn't it?"

"I dunno." Harry murmured. "It's kind of big."

"You can cut out the top and take just that."

"And it's nearly bald."

"It's a tree."

"A tree can be bald." Danny rolled his eyes, which Harry chose to ignore. "So?"

"So what?" The brown eyed boy asked, stepping to the next Christmas tree candidate.

"Is the tiny blonde who never shuts up and who we all love dearly still in the picture?"

"I- I- She- I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"It's complicated."

At first, Harry didn't quite understand but then he remembered again. "Oh. Right. So you won't be kissing her on New Year's Eve, then?"

"By the look of it, I won't be kissing anyone."

"I can kiss you."

Danny blushed severely and took a great interest in the tree in front of him. "Please don't." He mumbled, not looking at the other boy. Harry bit his lip, cursing in his mind.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Now there's a cute one!" He pointed at rather small tree, it was puffy from every angle and it hardly reached Harry's nose. "Draco won't even realize it's there. Plus, it's probably cheap too, as it's so small. And as it's so fat that you can put _lots _of decorations."

"Danny?"

"Yes?"

"It's a tree."

"If a tree can be bald, it can be fat too!"

-

"Draco!" Harry called. He received no answer. "Huh. Oh well, come on, let's get it in the living room." The boys carried the tree into the living room where the TV had been left turned on. Harry grunted. "Typical. Maybe we should put this in front of the TV. Maybe he'd learn to turn it off every once in a while."

Danny didn't even smile. "Harry? Tree. Heavy."

"Oh right, let's put it in that corner." Finally, after grunting, panting, pushing and twitching the tree stood happily in the corner, covering nearly half of the window. "There." Harry sighed, face glowing from the all the work. "It looks perfect."

"It's crooked."

"_You_'re crooked."

Danny gave Harry his most charming smile and tilted his head. "It kind of looks like Oprah." He stated. "And if you say that I look like Oprah, I will hit you. Hard."

Harry looked at tree, puzzled. The name, Oprah, sounded familiar but he couldn't quite remember where it was familiar from. He too tilted his head, but saw nothing but a tree. "It looks like a tree to me."

"That's because you don't have imagination."

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. "C'mon, I've got something for you." He grabbed Danny's hand and led him upstairs, into his room. He went through his closet for a while before letting out a small cry of victory. He hid something behind his back. "Which hand?"

"Oh c'mon, Harry…"

"Which hand?"

"Um, I dunno… Left?"

Harry showed his left hand. There was a package, wrapped in bright red paper and it was tied with golden string.

Danny let out an excited, child-like, screech and took the package. "Can I open it?"

"Of course not. Not until tomorrow morning."

The brunette's expression fell. "Please? Just a little peek?"

Harry shook his head firmly. "No, it wouldn't be a proper Christmas present if you opened it in advance." Danny pouted, and even though he looked incredibly cute Harry still didn't give in. "You're going to love it, trust me." He told, smiling.

"Thank you." Danny softly pecked Harry's cheek. Harry took advantage of the closeness and wrapped his arms around the other boy.

"You're welcome."

Danny buried his face on the crook of Harry's neck and breathed in his scent. "I really don't want you to leave." He mumbled, against his neck. "I know it sounds selfish, but you're my first real friend, who actually wants hang out with me other times too than just during lunch."

"Anyone would kill to hang out with you. You're funny, smart, extremely sexy and handsome, very cool to have fun with, great in bed-"

Danny let out a short laugh. "We really shouldn't have done it, should we?"

"I don't regret it." Harry whispered. "Do you?"

"I…"

"Because I don't want you to. I don't want you to have any bad memories of me. Or of us."

"I don't have any bad memories. And I don't regret it. I've never regretted anything and I'm not about to start now."

They stood in silence, arms wrapped around each other and bodies tightly pressed together for a long while before they heard someone clear their throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Danny stepped away from Harry. "I better go."

"What about my present?" He asked, pouting a little.

"I'll leave it under the tree." Then Danny left, giving a small nod to Draco, who closed the door behind him.

"What was that?"

"That, my darling, was a little quality time with my friend." Harry told matter-of-factly and turned his back to the blonde. "You left the TV turned on again."

"Why was he here?"

"Because he's my friend, Draco. A friend. A term you're probably unfamiliar with but to me Danny, my _friend_, is rather important and I'd appreciate if you respected that."

"I on the other hand would appreciate it if you looked at me when you speak to me."

Harry turned around. "Happy?"

Draco stepped forward, pressing Harry between his body and the desk. "The tree downstairs…"

"What about it?"

"It looks like Oprah."

-

When Harry woke up the next morning, he realized that something wasn't quite right. Firstly, he was in his bed alone. He clearly remembered making love with Draco last night after decorating the tree and then falling asleep next to him. But now the blonde was nowhere near him. Secondly, it wasn't raining, as it _always_ did in Vilinburg. It was actually snowing. A wide smile spread on Harry's face after realizing this and he lied down for almost half an hour, just watching the snowflakes fall softly. Finally, he got himself out of the bed and to his morning routine.

Another half an hour later Harry was fully dressed and he headed downstairs. Then he realized something else. It was Christmas.

Harry practically dived under the tree and to all the presents. He took the first one with his name on it he saw, but decided that he couldn't possibly open his presents without Draco.

"Draco, get your ass in here!" He shouted. "C'mon, I will open your presents soon too!" This had no effect. Harry huffed, stood up and went to see if Draco was in his own room. It was empty. But from the window he saw a figure standing outside in the backyard, arms spread and face meeting the sky. Harry smiled and ran downstairs again. He then crept behind the blonde, whose eyes were closed, and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, my darling."

"You woke up."

"I did. And you were gone."

"I saw the snow."

"Ah. You're having an affair with the snow." Draco didn't reply. He simply leaned his weight against Harry's warm body. "Santa Claus came over."

"Yeah? What did he bring?"

"Presents."

"For me too?"

"Yep. There's a big pile for you. Bigger than mine."

"I've been nicer."

"Can we go open them?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know what I got."

"You're so materialistic."

"When I need to be, yes. Can we go? It's cold out here." Harry took Draco's hand and led him back inside, to the living room. "See? You're pile is so much bigger than mine."

"Jealous, are we?" Draco smirked, sitting on the floor and taking one present from his pile.

"Never." His boyfriend muttered and also sat down. Harry had only five presents in his pile. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had joined forces, and galleons, from them Harry received a year supply of Honeyduke's finest candy. Mrs. Weasley had once again knitted him a sweater, a plain red one this time. And from Hagrid he received a home-made fruitcake and a book of the most dangerous magic creatures in the world. How very… Hagrid. Then there were only two presents left, Danny's and Draco's. Harry decided to open Danny's first. "Oh dear Merlin."

Draco looked up. "What?" Harry grinned widely and couldn't get a word out of his mouth. "What is it?"

"It's… It's… Bloody hell." What Harry had unwrapped was a pair of black boxers with a tiny pink heart on the left hip.

At this point Draco had gotten a peek of the boxers. "I don't even want to know." He stated and returned back to his pile.

Still grinning maniacally, Harry put the boxers next to the book he got from Hagrid and picked up the last package with his name on it. The note said _Happy pagan-feast-stolen-by-the-Christians, Draco_. The golden wrapper hid a box, covered with dark green velvet. Slowly, Harry finally opened it. He gasped as he saw the silver chain, with a padlock hanging from it.

"You like it?" Draco whispered, right next to his ear, and took the necklace from the box, putting it on Harry's neck.

"I love it." He paused. "Did you open mine?"

"Yeah, I did." Draco sat down next to Harry so that they could see each other's faces. There was a silver necklace with a snake biting one of the hoops of the chain hanging on Draco's neck. "Thank you." He pressed a soft kiss on Harry's lips.

"So I'm assuming that you like it?"

"You're assuming correctly." They kissed again. "I'm hungry."

A wicked smile spread on Harry's face. "Oh, this is my chance to make you eat like a pig, then?"

Draco let out a soft laugh. "Hardly." Then he leaned closer to Harry's ear. "I'm not hungry for food." He whispered, tracing his tongue on the back of the other boy's ear.

"You're not?"

"No." The blonde knocked Harry on the floor, still licking his ear.

"What then?"

"Hmm…" He kissed his way down the neck to the throat and finally the lips. "I'll give you a hint. He's lying under me and," He suddenly grabbed Harry's crotch, making the boy beneath him gasp. "He's already oh so hard."

And then one thing led to another and the boys ended up making love on the living room floor, in the middle of wrapping papers and ribbons while it gently snowed outside the window, wearing only the necklaces they had given each other.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing to say except: Press the 'Go'-button we all love so dearly. Thanks.

And THANK YOU everyone who has pressed the 'Go'-button earlier. I really appreciated that.


	18. January 1st

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her.

**warnings:** Say bye bye to Danny. Drama. Slash.

A/N: So. I have nothing to say, because I'm feeling little sad. But please do read and review.

* * *

"Hide me!"

Harry cracked laughing, making the alcohol beverage burst out of his mouth like a shower. "Hide you? Where?" He spread his hands, pointing that the deserted front yard of the Hirches lacked good hiding places.

Danny gave him a look. "If I knew I wouldn't be asking you to do it, now, would I?"

Harry didn't bother to answer, he was too busy wiping his drink from his chin. "Who are you hiding from?"

Danny looked around cautiously before speaking. "I think Morel knows." He whispered.

"Knows what? That you've got hots for Ann?" The boys heard a giggle from the door and saw Tara Foster, Ann's best friend, and some other girl just going back inside.

"Smooth, real smooth." The brunette grunted. "You just signed my death sentence. I hope it made you happy."

"Yes, very happy." Harry assured and took a sip of his drink. "I thought you didn't like her anymore."

"I've liked her since fifth grade. I'm sorry but your charm's not that overwhelming."

"It's not? I'm hurt." Danny laughed at Harry's expression, as he was scarred for life. "So we're cool?"

"Yes, we're cool." He paused. "How about you and Draco? Are you cool? I'm getting the vibes that he doesn't quite like me."

"He's just jealous."

"I don't blame him."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me, mister?"

"You're leaving tomorrow, it's my duty to flirt with you for the last time."

"C'mon, let's go inside." Harry grabbed Danny's arm and started to pull him back to the party.

"But what about Morel-"

"I'll protect you from his revenge, I promise, you big baby."

They went back inside where the party had reached the spot where the music was for dancing, not to cover silence. Danny saw Tara and Ann giggle and look at his way from the corner of his eye. Soon he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw who else but Ann.

"Hi Danny."

"H-hi."

Harry turned around and flashed a wicked smile. "Ann, darling, you haven't seen Draco around, have you?" Danny flicked the don't-leave-me-alone-look at him but he ignored it.

"Actually I think he said that he's going outside like a second ago." She smiled and Harry thanked her and left the pair alone. He went back outside, where he had just come from and saw the blonde staring at the sky. He stepped next to him.

"Hey."

"Danny has hots for Ann?"

"You heard, huh?"

"I happened to be talking with Ann when Tara came with the big news. It was like _the_ big thing of the year." Harry smiled and took Draco's hand. "They will see us."

"We're leaving tomorrow. What does it matter?"

"Then it probably doesn't matter if I do this?" Draco pulled Harry into his arms and pressed their lips together. And at that very moment he realized something. He loved the feeling Harry kissing back.

"You've become all soft since we first got here."

"I have not!"

"You have too!" Harry insisted. "You're all mushy and stuff."

The blonde sighed. "I think we both have changed a bit since September. For example, back then I didn't even want to shake your hand or be nice to you. And now-"

"You can't get enough of me."

"Something like that." Draco hesitated. "The first night we were here…"

"Yes?" Harry tilted his head and brushed his hair away from his face. "What about it?"

"You called someone."

The green eyed boy blushed. "Yes, yes I did."

"Who was it?"

He took a deep breath, as in he was going to get executed. "His name is Francis. He was my first."

"Your first?"

"In almost every way. My first boyfriend, my first kiss, with a boy I mean, and my first time."

"How about your first love?"

Harry looked up and their eyes met. He shook his head. "No. I've never been in love. Not until now."

Draco rested his forehead on the shorter boy's and closed his eyes. "Loving someone and being in love with someone are two completely different things."

"Maybe. But maybe I love you." Harry whispered. "And maybe I'm in love with you, too." He heard Draco exhale, but his breathing trembled. "Draco… What happens when we go back?" Inside the house started a countdown for midnight. "Do we… Will you stay with me? You promised to never leave me. You remember?" But then the countdown was over, the New Year arrived, Draco crashed his lips on Harry's and the questions received no answer.

-

Minerva McGonagall rang the doorbell of the Drury Lane 13 and waited. She received no answer of any kind and she rang the doorbell again. Still no answer. She took a key out of her pocket, opened the door and stepped in.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?" She called. A loud thump was heard from upstairs and a series of curse words followed. Soon Draco ran downstairs wearing only a pair of black jeans.

"Professor! W-what are you d-doing here?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"I came to take you back to Hogwarts. It's January 1st today." McGonagall replied and raised an eyebrow to the red marks all over Draco's neck and upper body. The boy quickly grabbed the long sleeved shirt which was conveniently hanging on the railing of the stairs and put it on.

"Oh, yes, of course. I'm sorry, I just woke up and we celebrated New Year last night-"

"There is no need to explain, Mr. Malfoy. I assume you have packed?"

"Y-yes, we have. I'll just go wake Harry up and we'll be ready in a minute-"

"We are not in a rush, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall interrupted him again.

"N-no, of course not. I'll just go wake up Harry now…?" She nodded and Draco sprang back upstairs. He went to his own room and found Harry lying on the floor, naked. "What are you doing? Get up! McGonagall's here!"

Harry just smiled goofily. "Hello handsome." Then he reached to Draco's shirt and pulled his face close to his own. "That's my shirt you're wearing, handsome."

"Harry, we don't have time for this."

"What, we don't have time for amazing sex?" The black haired boy looked so innocent that Draco had a sudden urge to take him right there right now.

"N-no, we don't right now. Your head of house is downstairs waiting for us." But the words had no effect. Harry pulled Draco into a deep and passionate kiss. When Draco pulled back he noticed that he was now sitting on Harry's stomach. "Love, I'm gonna say this very slowly. Your. Head. Of. House. Is. Downstairs. Waiting. For. Us. Now pull yourself together and get dressed." Draco stood up and pulled Harry with him. Harry sighed in defeat and crawled into his own room for clothes.

When Harry put on his silver necklace, he felt someone wrapping arms around his waist. A kiss was placed on his neck. "I thought we didn't have time for this."

"We don't. I just wanted to hug you for the last time."

Harry turned around to face the blonde. "For the last time?"

Draco gave him a sad look. "We can't go on with this back in Hogwarts, you know."

"I don't wanna stop."

"Me neither, but we don't have a choice."

Harry stepped back from Draco's embrace. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Harry-"

"Don't you harry me! You can't say that we can't continue this and expect me to be cool about it!"

Draco took the yelling teen back into his arms. "Keep your voice down, love, will you? I'm not breaking up with you, I just… I'm scared. What would everyone say if they knew? What would…"

"What would your father say?"

"Yeah." He buried his face onto Harry's shoulder. "He would kill me. Literally."

"We can keep it as a secret. Won't tell anyone. We'll make it, I promise."

"How?"

"Don't ask me so difficult questions." Harry muttered and heard a short laugh coming from the blonde. "So you're not leaving me? I will start using again, if you do."

Draco's head shot back up. "Don't you ever say that again. Do you understand me? Don't ever say that again."

"Don't leave me, then."

Draco simply kissed the other boy and smiled sadly. "I guess we'll just have to try. Come on, McGonagall's waiting for us." He turned around to leave but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Draco, I… I love you so much."

The boy in question smiled. "I love you too. Now, let's go." The boys went downstairs and found McGonagall sitting behind the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter."

"Good morning, professor."

McGonagall gave a meaningful look to the marks on Harry's neck but didn't say anything about it. "Eat, boys. We have a long train ride ahead." The teens obeyed. They both took a bowl of cereals and sat down across McGonagall. "So, I see you both are still alive?"

Harry coughed and Draco blushed a little. "Yes, we are." He said.

"And that means that you can behave in public places?" Both boys nodded, Draco still blushing. McGonagall smiled. "The bathroom is upstairs, isn't it? Excuse me for a moment." The minute she left the kitchen, Draco pushed his cereals away.

"Shit, Harry, I can't do this."

"You can't do what exactly?"

"This. I can't sit here and pretend like there's nothing between us. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Harry dropped his spoon on the floor. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I… I need to have everything or nothing. I can't have everything so-" But Draco was cut off.

"I can't believe you." Green eyed teen hissed. "I stopped using only because _you_ told me to, and now you break up with me just because your dad can't handle the fact that his son likes boys!"

"It's not just because of him-"

"Oh yeah, sorry, I totally forgot Pansy and the gorillas. What would they ever do if they found out that the person who they worship has sex with Harry Potter?"

Draco sighed. "It's not like I enjoy doing this-" Again he was cut off by Harry. This time he was crying.

"I love you. Isn't that enough?"

The blonde felt tears coming up. He tried to fight them. "I- I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry stood up and looked down at Draco angrily. "I went through hell for you, _Malfoy_." Then he ran upstairs to his room, leaving Draco sitting alone in the kitchen.

-

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was just wondering… How exactly are we supposed to catch up with all the others? I mean, we've been gone for months-"

"Oh, but you already have caught up with the others."

"We have? How?"

"With dreams and magic you can do so many things." McGonagall told with a small smile. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk with the driver." So she left the boys alone in the compartment. Draco glanced over at the other boy. Harry was leaning on the window, staring outside but seeing nothing. He hadn't said a word after they had left Vilinburg.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I never meant this to happen." Draco whispered, not really expecting Harry to answer.

"What? You never meant to make me fall in love with you? You never meant to sleep with me?"

"I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't have to. You had a choice. You still might."

"But, Harry, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Because they'll disown us!"

"I have no one to disown me and by what you've told me about your parents I'd say that it wouldn't change a thing if they disowned you."

"I'm not talking about our parents! What about our friends? Let's say that yours are gonna be totally cool with you being gay. What about when you tell you're dating _me_? You really think they're gonna welcome me with open arms?"

"You could give them a chance!"

Draco let out a bitter laugh. "Even if we gave them a chance, they would make you choose between me and them. And who would you pick, Harry? Me, a Malfoy, a slytherin, or them, the golden gryffindors who've never done a single thing wrong in their life?"

"No-"

"Yes. Trust me in this."

Harry sniffed. "You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"You know I'd rather not do this-"

"Do I?"

Draco looked at Harry when he started to stare out of the window again. He felt something ache in his chest.

* * *

A/N: So sad. Press the 'Go'-button and make me happy again.

THANK YOU for reviews. I love reviews. I love reviewers. This is a very easy way to buy my love.


	19. Raspberry

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her.

**warnings:** slash, drugs, fluff and more, but we don't want to reveal everything, do we?

A/N: I have too much time in my hands. Huh. Summer is like that. Just way too much time. Anyway, I thought for a moment that this could be the end, but I changed my mind. Instead I'm going to write at least one more chapter, as I happen to have so much time. Anyway, here is Boy, Interrupted; chapter 19:

* * *

_Harry walked down the familiar streets of Vilinburg, wearing only a T-shirt and trousers as sun was shining from the cloudless sky, which was completely uncharacteristic for the town. He kept walking until he came across with a playground. He stopped dead to his tracks when he heard soft moaning by the slide. His face twisted into a frown, and he went to see what it was. _

_He saw Danny pressed against the slide, half naked, by Draco, also half naked. His jaw dropped and he let out a scream, but the two boys were too focused in what they were doing to each other to notice. Harry couldn't get a word out of his mouth, not even when during a passionate kiss Draco took a plastic bag out of his pocket and dipped his finger into the white powder. First he took a snort, and then offered the bag to Danny who practically shoved his whole nose into the bag and snorted half of the cocaine. _

"_What are you doing!" Harry yelled. Draco turned his head to look at him with a smirk on his face. _

"_What does it look like?" He asked with a rather innocent tone. _

"_Get off of him!" Harry cried. "You don't even like him!" Draco ignored this and turned his attention back to Danny again. The switched places, so that Draco was now leaning against the slide and Danny fell onto his knees, undoing Draco's pants. _

"_C'mere, Harry." Draco told softly as Danny took him into his mouth. _

"_No." He whispered._

"_He can do you, too." _

"_No." He said, louder this time. _

"_You want him. That's why you came. You want him, you want me, and you want this." Draco held out the plastic bag. Harry's eyes flickered. "You need it. You need us. Now is your chance. Come and get us." _

_Harry stood still. He felt his heart pound million times faster than normal. The temptation was overwhelming. "No!" He cried, slamming his hands to his ears. "Why are you doing this to me!" _

"_I'm not. You're doing this to yourself." _

"_No! Stop it!" He sobbed, sinking on his knees. "Draco, stop it! Draco!" _

"Harry! Harry, wake up!"

Harry flashed his eyes open. The curtains of his bed were opened and Ron was sitting on the bed next to him and Dean, Seamus and Neville were all standing beside it. "What… What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"We heard you screaming. You had a nightmare." Seamus said.

"You spoke in your sleep. You kept saying 'Draco' and 'no' and 'stop it'." Dean told.

"When I woke up I thought Malfoy was actually here." Neville whispered, blushing a bit.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked.

"I… It was just a dream. I'm fine." Harry told. Relieved by the information, Dean, Seamus and Neville returned to bed, but Ron stayed.

"You sure?" He confirmed. "Harry… What happened in Vilinburg?" Ron, Hermione and especially Ginny had been thrilled to see Harry again but to their surprise Harry hadn't been thrilled at all. Harry told them many times a day that it wasn't because of them. But he never said what the reason to the great depression really was. He refused to speak about his time in Vilinburg with Draco and he shot a death glare to everyone who asked "Well, are you and Malfoy friends now?", as the whole point of the term was to get the boys act civilized to each other. But everyone had immediately noticed that that wasn't the case. Harry seemed to hate Draco even more than he used to and no one could possibly read anything from Draco's expressions and behavior.

It was well-known that Dumbledore wasn't exactly pleased with the situation, but at least they weren't attacking each other. They weren't even talking to each other and it was found impossible to see them in the same room together. Harry made sure he was nowhere near Draco, unless they shared a class. No one understood this. After all, they were expected to return as best friends or dead.

"Nothing." Harry answered the same way as he had been answering for the last three weeks since their return.

"Harry-"

"Ron, nothing happened." He told again, very firmly. "Good night."

"Fine." The red-head shrugged and went back to his bed. "Good night."

Harry closed the curtains and lay down to face the wall. But he couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

-

At the beginning of February something happened. Harry was on his way to the lunch from the Charms and he was just putting his book back into his bag when he ran into something. Or, someone.

"Watch where you're going, Malfoy!" He told, kneeling on the floor to pick up his belongings. Draco kneeled too, and took Harry's Defense Against Dark Arts book.

"We need to talk." He whispered.

"About what?" Harry snapped, not bothering to lower his voice.

"About us."

"I got the idea that there is no such thing as 'us' anymore." They got up, Draco was still holding Harry's book. He held out his hand for it.

"Not until you listen to me."

"I've been listening to you for a minute now. Say what you wanna say and leave me the hell alone!" At this point the whole corridor was listening. Everyone wanted to be the one to tell the rest of the school. Draco leaned closer.

"I miss you." He whispered, so quietly that only Harry could hear him. He sensed the green eyed boy tense.

"Anything else?"

"Lots. But not here." Now they both realized that nothing was moving in the corridor. Harry bit his lower lip. Draco missed him, so maybe he wanted to get back together with him. Why else he would've told him that? But did Harry want to get back together with him? After all, he had broken his heart into million pieces. But still, Harry loved him, and was deeply in love with him. Finally he nodded in the way that Draco understood to mean 'later'. Then, he basically ran to the Great Hall. Draco merely gave everyone in the corridor a very Malfoy-ish glare and suddenly they all acted like nothing had happened. Except that they were all talking about it.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Harry sat down across her.

"Um, nowhere. I just ran into someone."

"Who?" Harry didn't answer, but took a couple of spoonfuls of the food, just to keep Hermione from nagging to him. After the New Year, he barely ate at all and he probably would've stopped eating if Hermione and Ginny hadn't been watching him like hawks. He simply wasn't hungry anymore.

"Malfoy." Ginny announced, taking a seat next to Harry. "The whole school is talking about it already. They say that you hexed him."

Hermione gave him a stern look. "Harry-"

"I didn't hex him!" He yelled, and suddenly he felt the eyes of everyone in the Great Hall staring at him. Including Draco. "I didn't hex him." He repeated when people started to ignore him again. "We just ran into each other, and we talked a bit. No hexing." He directed the last two words to Hermione whose expression softened at once.

"Good." Ginny smiled. "You don't want to get sent away twice in a row, do you?"

"The next time he'll probably get expelled." Hermione told. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing."

The girls suppressed a frustrated cry. Ginny placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry, you can tell us anything." But he ignored this and stood up.

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten anything."

"Like I said, I'm not hungry." He walked out of the Great Hall and waited by the marble stairs. Surely, soon Draco came to him and Harry nodded him to follow. They found an empty class room from the second floor and Harry sat on one of the tables. Draco leaned against the wall and said nothing. "Well?"

The blonde came to sit next to him. "I miss you."

"You already said that."

"I know." He paused. "I can't stop thinking about you. I've been thinking a lot about things and…"

"And?" _Say it_.

"And I thought that maybe we could possibly try again, perhaps. I mean if you want to." Draco gave Harry a cautious look. "Do you?"

"Why do you even ask me that?"

The blonde jumped off the table. "Yeah, it was stupid, I know. I just thought that maybe you still loved me, but I totally understand that you want to have nothing to do with me-"

"Draco, shut up." Harry told suddenly with a small smile. He too got to his feet and stepped in front of Draco. "Why do even ask me that, when it's so obvious that I'm madly in love with you?" A wide smile spread on Draco's face and he was about to say something but Harry interrupted him. "You said that you need to have everything or nothing. Are you ready for everything?"

"I…" He hesitated, knowing exactly what 'everything' was.

"Are you?"

"They're going to kill us."

"You don't know that."

"Neither do you."

"Are you?"

Finally he nodded. "Yes. But don't blame me after they've executed us." Harry just grinned and threw himself on his arms. They kissed, for the first time for a whole month.

"You still taste the same." Harry whispered.

"Yeah? What's that then?"

"Raspberry." He paused, wrapping his arms around Draco tighter. "I'm gonna tell Ron and Hermione tonight, and tomorrow… It's on. Is that okay?"

-

Harry stood between the couch and the fireplace, biting his lower lip. Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the couch, the red-head yawning widely. It was twenty minutes past midnight and the common room was empty, besides them. Finally Ron came down from the dorm and sat down next to Hermione. Harry looked at his friends nervously. Maybe he could keep it a secret after all? Seamus and Dean had been doing it for Merlin knows how long, why couldn't he and Draco? But Harry didn't know that Dean and Seamus had broken up before Christmas because Dean had grown sick of hiding, but Seamus hadn't been ready to tell anyone. As a result, they had had huge fights daily and they ended up breaking up.

Ginny yawned again and Harry cleared his throat. "So… There's something I need to tell you." Then he fell silent again.

"Yes?" Ginny asked, still yawning.

Harry gulped and took a deep breath. "Okay. So, um, well, the thing is that I don't quite exactly like… Girls."

Ron lifted his eyebrows. "What?"

"I don't like girls."

"Then what do you like?" He asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys."

"Boys?"

"Yes."

"Boys?" Ginny asked, wide awake.

"Yes, boys."

"Since when?"

"Who cares?" Ron cried. "Are you telling me that you like blokes?"

Harry nodded warily. "Yes I am."

"So… You're… Gay?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

Ron leaned back on the couch. "Huh."

Harry bit his lower lip again. "Are, um, you ok with me being… Gay?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Harry, we all love you very much. It doesn't matter to me what gender you like. I want you to be happy."

"Thank you, Hermione. Ginny?" The red-head gave pretty much the same answer as the girl next to her and Harry turned to Ron. "Ron?"

"Huh." He puffed. "Well. I think that everyone has the right to love whoever they wish."

"Great. Can we go to sleep now?" Ginny asked, yawning again.

"No. There's more."

"There's more?" Ron repeated, suddenly alert. "What more?"

Harry swallowed. "The reason why I chose to tell you that I like boys now."

"You're seeing someone." Hermione said quietly, slowly looking up. "Aren't you?"

A soft smile spread on Harry's lips as he thought about it. Then he blushed. "Yes." They waited. "Um… Let me finish before you say _anything_. Okay?" They nodded. "Okay. So… I'm seeing Draco." Ron opened his mouth to protest but Hermione slammed her hand on his mouth. "You got to understand that things have changed. _He_ has changed. I'm not saying that he wouldn't be himself anymore, because he is, but he's not so mean and cruel and ignorant and… When we were gone, I got to know him and he got to know me. And… I'll save you the details, but I fell for him and I suppose he fell for me too and now we love each other." He paused. "I'm finished now."

"But…" Hermione started, still keeping her hand firmly on Ron's mouth. "This past month, you wouldn't even look at him?"

"Well, it's a long story but he sort of broke up with me because he was scared to tell anyone about us but he still wanted to be with me in public so he didn't see another way. But it's fine now, we're fine now."

"Is that why you're telling us?" Ginny asked. "You got back together, but you don't want to hide it?"

"We _can't_ hide it. It would be impossible here." Harry shifted his weight from one leg to another. "So, what do you think?"

"Well… Do we have to be friends with him?" Ginny questioned. Harry's expression fell. He was actually little hurt by this.

"I suppose not." He told quietly.

"Are you sure he's serious with you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He paused. "Just give him a chance. I'm not asking you to become best friends with him. But I would like it if my friends and my boyfriend got along."

"Are you out of your bloody mind!" Ron cried, as Hermione finally removed her hand. "He's a goddamn Malfoy!"

"You think I haven't thought about that already? But it's just his surname."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Ron rolled his eyes and stood up. "Harry, do what ever the hell you want with Malfoy, but I don't want to have anything to do with him."

Harry sighed, defeated. "Fine. You don't have to."

"Good. Because I won't." And with that, he went up to the dorm. Harry stared after him a long while before turning to the girls.

"He has been awful to us for over five years." Hermione whispered.

"He despises my family. He has done so since day one." Ginny stood up. "I'm sorry, I can't. But it's only him, not you." Harry nodded and she went to bed as well.

"Hermione?"

She took a deep sigh and buried her face into her hands. "I don't know, Harry. He has called me a mudblood more than once, he broke your nose, he almost got Buckbeak executed and Hagrid fired and Merlin knows what else he's done!"

"He's not like that anymore." He whispered.

"How do you know that? Okay, maybe he was different when you were alone in a different environment. But now you're back here. He's back in the Slytherin house with the other slytherins. You don't know if he's different here too."

"Can't you just give him a chance?"

She sighed again. "I'll try." She finally said. "But only because of you."

-

Harry leaned against the wall of the Entrance Hall where he had agreed to meet Draco before breakfast. If he hadn't been leaning on the wall, he would've been shaking like a leaf in the wind. He was even more nervous now than he had been last night. This was it. When Draco comes to him, there's no turning back anymore. A steady stream of slytherins flowed from the dungeons, all of the giving Harry more interest than usual. Harry hadn't even thought about how the slytherins would react to the news. Finally he saw a familiar blonde coming to his direction.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Draco pecked Harry's cheek. "So? What did they say?"

"Um…" Harry hesitated. "They're ok with me being gay."

"Okay, good. And?"

"And… They're not so happy about you."

"Figures. Well, I hate to say I told you so-"

"No, you don't." Harry interrupted. "You love it."

The blonde let out a short laugh, but the smile faded soon. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't say that I would be particularly surprised."

"I know." He sighed. "What did _they_ say?"

"Nothing. Pansy freaked and probably cried her eyes out the whole night and Blaise wants to know how in the hell am I supposed to explain this to my parents, but other than that, they're cool."

"They're just afraid of you."

"It's called _respect_." Draco corrected. "They _respect_ me. There's a difference."

Harry shook his head, amused. "Yes, dear." He leaned to kiss him softly. "I'm hungry."

"For food?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

Harry took Draco's hand into his own and looked at him in the eyes, suddenly very serious. "Draco?"

"Harry?"

"You're not going to walk away from me anymore, are you?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, I'm not."

"No matter what happens?"

"Harry, I love you. Nothing's going to change that." He kissed him. "C'mon, I'm hungry too."

"For food?"

"Well… For that, and something else too." He winked and smirked mischievously. "But let's take care of the food part first." And he led Harry into the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

A/N: If you press the 'Go'-button we all love, I will worship and adore and love you forever. Buy my love, people!

THANK YOU who have already bought my love.


	20. Model away, Fago, the secret's out!

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter and co. belong to J.K. Rowling. I am **not** her.

**warnings:** Slash, cursing, the usual stuff.

A/N: Well. This is it. I've had fun. I hope you've had good time too. But all things mustcome to an end at some point. I hope you enjoy the last chapter of Boy, interrupted.

* * *

-6 years, 6 months and 2 weeks later- 

Draco Malfoy flickered his eyes open, as he heard the distant noise of the doorbell. "Harry, go open the door."

"I bet it's Blaise."

"No, it must be for you."

"Draco, go open the door."

The boy in question groaned. He happened to be rather comfortable where he was at the moment, and he didn't want to move. At least not from the bed. In it, well that was a completely different matter.

Things hadn't gone exactly like they had hoped after they had come out to the whole school six years earlier. Apparently, the slytherins were convinced that it was Draco's plot to destroy Harry and he was merely using him. The rest of the school seemed to agree and in the end only the slytherins were supporting the relationship. Others encouraged Harry to "dump the little ferret and crush him a like cockroach". Somewhere around the final exams of the sixth year all the gossips and doubts had almost broke the boys apart. It was extremely difficult for Harry as he received no support at all from any of his friends, except Hermione who wasn't exactly rushing to his rescue, either.

Draco hadn't talked much about his parents' reactions. But Harry had figured that they were thinking like all the slytherins, as they hadn't caused any trouble to either Draco or Harry.

Six years later, the two now grown men had been living together since the War, which had taken place four years earlier. They lived in muggle London, as they both wanted to keep some distance to the wizard world. Many people still doubted Draco's motives and Harry's intelligence. He obviously wasn't smart enough to realize how "that Malfoy boy is only playing him like a toy and is probably after his money as well".

Currently Harry was working as a bartender in small pub near their apartment, but he had been playing with an idea to write a book about everything that had happened to him over the years. He was convinced that muggles would only think of it as some clever fantasy or fiction.

Draco had had his break-through as a model just before his twenty-first birthday and earned quite a lot. But then again, he wasn't home much.

"Draco!" Harry whined as the doorbell rang again.

"Okay, okay, okay… Merlin…" He mumbled, getting up and slowly dragged himself to the door. But he found no one. The eight-year-old boy living in the apartment next to them must've been sniggering to himself around some corner, but Draco was too cranky to check.

He closed the door and ran back to the bedroom. He found Harry still in the bad, fast asleep. A mischievous smile spread on his face. He climbed on top of the raven haired man and dropped wet kisses on his stomach, chest and finally neck.

"Mmh…"

"Morning, love."

"Draco…" Harry mumbled, somewhere between being asleep and awake. "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" He asked, pressing a kiss on Harry's jaw line.

"It feels like you're" Moan. "Sexually harassing me." Harry let out another moan from the depths of his throat. Draco smirked.

"By the sound of it, you don't seem to mind too much." He said hoarsely and softly kissed the lips of his partner.

"I don't." Harry muttered, stroking Draco's hair. "As a matter of fact I quite like it. Was it Blaise?"

Draco stopped licking his boyfriend's neck and placed himself on the bed next to him. "You do realize that I'm in the mood for some hot boy-on-boy sex? With you. Therefore I have no interest in talking about other boys."

"Draco?"

"No, it was not Blaise. It was the kid next door who is seriously craving for ass whipping. I'm so teaching that kid a lesson about messing with my sleep." He paused. "But what does that have to do with the current situation?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know who it was."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"You don't want to have hot boy-on-boy sex with me, do you?"

Harry turned his head to face Draco, so that their faces were only an inch apart. "Of course I do. But not right now."

Draco sat up. "You don't want me. I'm not sexy enough for you. I'm fat and ugly, that's why you don't want me." He ranted, not even breathing between the sentences. "My hair is too blonde, you hate my creepy, long fingers. My boxers are really crappy too, no wonder you don't even want to touch me. And you think I'm a horrible model and not desirable at all." He looked at Harry sadly.

"Are you finished now?" Draco nodded. "Okay. First of all, I want you and you definitely are sexy enough for me. You're not fat or ugly and your hair is definitely not too blonde. Your boxers are very, very hot and I think you're and excellent model."

"But I'm still not desirable?"

"You're a drama queen, that's what you are. A very desirable drama queen."

"Then why don't you want to have hot boy-on-boy sex with me?" He whined.

Harry took Draco's arm and pulled him back to lie down on the bed. "Because it's too hectic."

Draco blinked. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I just want lie down with you and… well, cuddle."

Draco blinked again. "Cuddle?" He breathed sharply. "Dear Merlin… _You_ want to _cuddle_. Where is this world going to?"

Harry frowned. "Fine. I just wanted to spend some special time with my boyfriend but obviously that's too much to ask." He sat up and leaned against the wall.

Draco rose to lean on his elbows. "Harry… Where is this coming from?"

The green eyed man sniffed. "We've been fighting a lot lately and I never see you and you're always working and I… I miss you."

"I'm right here."

"Yeah you are. And then again, you're not." He paused. "This is the first time you spent the night at home for a month. What'd you think I feel like sleeping alone every night? There's your name on the front door, too, you know. But no, you take off to the fucking Caribbean once a week and fuck your hair stylist." He hissed the last sentence between gritted teeth.

"For Merlin's sake, we didn't fuck! You know perfectly well that I did absolutely nothing with Adam. It's not my fault that he starts to stalk me and call my home!"

Harry grunted. "Fine. But still, you're never here."

"What'd you want me to do? Quit my fucking job?"

"No, of course not! Just… Can't you keep your job in London?"

Draco sighed. "Harry, you know I can't afford to do that."

"Why not? They all love you, you're the hottest they have, you could easily pick the jobs that are here. Unless you really don't want to see me more often than once a month."

Draco shot up to take Harry into his arms but the other man flinched away. The blonde gazed down sadly. "I can't believe you even said that. I hate being away from you."

"Then why have I been spending more time with _Blaise_ than you for the past year?" Harry snapped, but immediately felt guilty when Draco's expression grew even sadder. He sighed heavily. "Draco…"

"I honestly don't know what I could possibly do, Harry. I can't quit, modeling is the only thing I'm good at. I have no education to do anything else."

"Then get an education! Go to a university! You could afford it, you know."

"What if I don't want to?" Draco asked, as he climbed out of the bed. "I'm taking a shower." He left Harry alone in the room and the raven haired man started to bang his head on the wall. He was still doing that when Draco came back with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, water dripping as he walked around the room. "You're going to get a concussion."

Harry stopped. "What did you mean by what if you don't want to?"

"I meant that… I don't want to quit and go to a university. I don't want to do anything else." The blonde mumbled as he searched through his closet for clean clothes.

"So you don't want to be with me. Is that what you're saying?"

"No, that's _not_ what I'm saying!" He cried frustrated. He pulled his ripped jeans on, the ones Harry had ripped for him, and took a light blue t-shirt from the closet. "If you listened to me every once in a while you'd know what I'm trying to say!" Harry huffed and started to sulk, suddenly looking a lot like a five-year-old. Draco pulled the t-shirt over his head and combed his hair with his fingers. Then he turned to face Harry, who was still sitting on the bed, covering himself with the blanket. "I don't want to fight with you. It seems like it's all we do lately."

"Well, we wouldn't be fighting if you had just cuddled with me when I asked you to."

Draco let out a genuinely amused laugh. "No, we wouldn't be fighting if you had just had hot boy-on-boy sex with me."

"It's a little late for that now, isn't it?"

Draco smirked. "How so?"

Harry jumped out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. "You're wearing clothes." He stated and was just about to walk past the blonde, but he suddenly found himself being held in his boyfriend's arms.

"I can take them off, you know."

"Aren't you late for work?"

"Not until Wednesday. So we have four days for ourselves."

"You're forgetting one thing here. I still have to go to work even though you don't."

"Call in sick."

Harry sighed and then gasped as Draco grabbed his ass without any warning. "I can't…"

"Can't or won't?" Draco whispered as he slipped his hand inside Harry's boxers.

"Oh trust me, I would if I didn't get fired trying."

"Then get fired."

"Excuse me?" Harry stepped back, staring at his lover wide eyed. "Are you fucking serious?"

Draco thought of it for a moment. It had just popped into his head, but now when he though about it, it seemed like a perfect idea. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am fucking serious."

"But… But… But… Why in the hell would I want to do that?" The almost naked one of the men cried, the volume of his voice rising as he spoke. "I can't do that, we have a rent to pay, food to buy-"

"I think I make enough to cover those little details. Don't you?" Draco said coolly and suddenly Harry felt very stupid. Of course he made enough to pay the rent. Bloody hell, he made enough to buy the damn apartment.

"But then it would be all yours." He tried to argue.

"What is mine is yours." Draco told. Then he sighed deeply and took Harry's hand. "You could travel with me. Maybe start to write that book you've been talking about."

"I…" Harry looked up, biting his lip. "I could travel with you?" He repeated slowly. "But you would be working."

"Yeah, but not all the time."

He frowned. "And when you're not working, you're flirting with your hair stylist." He muttered, but laughed when Draco's expression fell. "Just kidding. But seriously, are you sure that you want me to follow you around like puppy?"

"No. I want you to be there standing next to me like the man I love." The blonde said softly and pulled Harry into a hug. "Just think about it, okay baby?" Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Draco's waist and listened to his heart beat several times before saying anything.

"Do you really think I could write that book?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you should probably cut out the time we spent in Vilinburg and make something up for that. And I don't think it would be wise to mention that you and I are a couple, either."

"What, you don't want the whole world to know that you're gay and deeply in love with me?" Harry teased.

"That's not the issue and you know it. But maybe the world is not ready for gay wizards just yet."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll just keep us the enemies we were." Then he wrinkled his forehead, as if it helped him to think. "Maybe I'll make you cry at some point."

"What?"

"Yeah, make you a real coward and a cry-baby. Oh, and you could have an _intimate _relationship with Parkinson!" Harry giggled as he hopped away from Draco's reach into the bathroom. "And when Hermione punched you, oh I so need to fit that in!"

Draco made a face indicating that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you bloody mad? Are you going to humiliate me in front of the whole world?"

"Oh please, like anyone's going to believe that you really exist. I mean, what kind of name is Draco anyway? _No one_ has a name like that. Oh crap!" Harry cried as he jumped into the shower and turned on the water. "You're famous! I have to change your name!" He paused. "What do you think of Fago Flamboy?"

Silently Draco decided that his boyfriend had now officially lost his mind. "Fago Flamboy?" He repeated in disgust as he sat on the bathroom counter, next to the sink.

"Yeah, it would totally suit you."

"_Fago Flamboy_?"

"Well, I can't use your real name, can I?"

"Actually, you can because _I_ don't use my real name in work." Draco pointed out. When he was still starting his career he figured that it would be best to be known as Drake Black, as Black was his mother's maiden name, in the case his father would ever walk free again and come hunt him down for changing sides.

"Fine." Said Harry's obviously disappointed voice. After thirty seconds of silence he popped his head out of the shower. "Are you going to take your clothes off or what? I want to have that hot boy-on-boy sex. _Now_."

A wide smile spread on Draco's face as he pulled his t-shirt over his head again and soon he stepped into the shower wearing nothing. And soon enough the bathroom was filled with moans, gasps and other sounds of being in love.

-The End-

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank all of my reviewers for supporting this story. And even though this is the end, I still want to know what you think about Fago Flamboy and the true author behind the books. ...Hey, it's just a theory :) 


End file.
